


Resulting Ripples

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Martouf and Lantash have just returned from visiting an alternate reality where they had been killed several years ago - and having there met that reality's Samantha Carter - they come to the conclusion that there is stilll hope for love with their reality's Samantha Carter. Kind of a tag to "Ripple Effect". Past Sam/Jack mentioned, but story is Sam/Martouf/Lantash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: sex (het), some minor violence (battles)
> 
> SPOILERS/SEASON: Potentially spoilers for all episodes of SG-1, but particularly for "Ripple Effect", other Tok'ra episodes, and episodes pertaining to the Ori arc. Takes place after the episode "Ripple Effect", in the alternate reality the SG-1 with Martouf/Lantash and Janet on, comes from.
> 
> NOTES: Written for the Tok'ra Resistance Contest 2011, for the plot bunny: AU-Martouf/Lantash, AU-Sam, Takes place in the Ripple Effects AU were AU-Martouf/Lantash comes from. After meeting "our" Sam, they decide to win their Sam back. How does this happen? It is a requirement that they do succeed.

* denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

Martouf/Lantash had returned home to their own reality after accidentally having visited another for several days.   
  
After having joined SG-1, they lived on Earth most of the time. At first, they had asked for a position as Tok'ra liaison to the Tau'ri and then they had eventually joined SG-1. This had all been because they wanted to be closer to Samantha. They had started a relationship with her, and found that living on another world than she did, was unacceptable.   
  
Then, after a couple years, she had ended the relationship. It had been hard at first, being on the same team as her when she was no longer theirs. Despite this they had decided to stay on Earth. Their position was important to the Tau'ri-Tok'ra alliance, and they were important and needed members of SG-1. They also felt it would be too embarrassing to give up and return home after losing the woman they loved to another. Besides, they still held on to the hope that _someday_ , hopefully, Samantha would be theirs again.   
  
\-----   
Martouf opened the door to their apartment and they went inside, picking up the mail on the way. Neither of them had spoken much after their return. They felt they should be happy - after all, the other reality had given them the cure to the Prior-induced disease. And they _were_ happy...about _that_ at least. Something else weighed heavily on their minds, though.   
  
Opening the door to the freezer compartment, Martouf rummaged through some of the contents. Nothing seemed appealing. *Tandoori-chicken perhaps?...at least I _think_ it's Tandoori-chicken...* he scrutinized the left-overs.   
  
*Yeah...whatever...* Lantash sounded uninterested.   
  
Martouf ignored him and nuked the dish in the microwave, then grabbed a beer on the way to the living room. He threw himself on the couch and looked around for the remote control. Finding it, he turned on the television. Without much enthusiasm he began eating the presumed chicken, which at least was warm, if nothing else. Hopefully, whatever was on the television would keep his - and Lantash's - minds off their dark thoughts.   
  
He slowly zapped through the many stations, not really finding anything of interest. After one pass through, he settled for a movie with some sort of spaceship. He vaguely remembered seeing the film before.   
  
*No. We're _not_ watching 'Alien 2'. Find something else - something that won't give me a nightmare, preferably.*   
  
Martouf sighed. Trust Lantash to be able to remember the title of every one of the - many - movies they had watched since Samantha had left them. He changed to another channel. It seemed to be some sort of talk-show. After a few minutes he continued on.  
  
*There's nothing worth watching...* he zapped a couple of times more, *this is the only other movie I can find...OK?*  
  
*That one is 'Anaconda' - it's even worse. Besides, you _know_ I hate snakes. Reminds me of the time my former host and I fell into some sort of crypt. It was full of vipers...give me the remote.*   
  
Lantash was given control and clicked through a few more channels before he turned off the TV. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.   
  
Afterwards, they sat quietly for several minutes, then Lantash said what was on both of their minds.   
  
*She still loves us...the _other_ Samantha, I mean. She was forced to _kill_ you...and I died as well in their reality. Even despite the fact that they were never together, she _still_ had feelings for us... _them_ , I mean... _years_ later. If that _Kvasir_ guy hadn't interrupted us, she would have kissed us...I think I hate him...*  
  
*Yes, Lantash. I know. Poor Samantha.*  
  
Lantash 'nodded'. *We are _meant_ to be together, I am _certain_ of it!*   
  
*Then why did she leave us? Lantash...I am beginning to give up. She will not come back to us...more than a year has passed since she left us. We should go back home. I grow weary of this planet, and I very much miss the tunnels and the other Tok'ra.*   
  
*I miss them as well, but I am not ready to give up. I don't know why she left us...she said she still felt that she could never be sure if her emotions were her own or Jolinar's. I am sure many if not most are her own, but I do not understand why it would matter. If they feel like they are yours, then they _are_ yours...be that as it may...I do not truly believe that was the reason.*   
  
*I think you are correct...while she never said so straight out...I suspect she never felt fully certain that we loved _her_ , and not just because she was once host to Jolinar.*  
  
*True. That is a legitimate concern. Yet, we have assured her often enough. While we will always love Jolinar, we love Samantha just as much. If she still did not believe us, then I truly do not know of any way to convince her.*  
  
*And now she has a child with another...*   
  
*Perhaps that was our error. We never discussed it, but she likely believed we would think it too dangerous to have a child. It would have Tok'ra genetic memory and thus the Goa'uld might well try to capture it. If not that, then surely she knew that he or she would certainly grow up with the knowledge - and memory - of countless Goa'uld atrocities. As an adult such a child would no doubt be driven to join the Tok'ra - it would have no free will in that matter, because of the genetic memory. Would we truly want this for a child? Perhaps Samantha was wise to leave us...*  
  
*Lantash! Stop it! Yes, perhaps that too affected her choice. I do not truly think so, but if that was the case we should have talked with her. The child would be no worse off than Tok'ra symbiotes. They too get the genetic memory Egeria gave them. It did not damage _you_! You grew up and became just fine...if a bit of a cynic from time to time... Yes, it is a hard life, but it is not all bad. Besides, knowing what the Goa'uld did might be a good thing. It is - for better or worse - part of your legacy. At any rate, you are _good..._ you fight for good against evil. The child would be good as well...you would not need to worry about that...*  
  
*Yes, you are right. And the Goa'uld are less of a danger now than ever. I believe, if Samantha were to become ours again, I would very much want a child with her.*  
  
*So would I...Lantash, can we stop talking about this? Losing her hurts too much still.*   
  
Before Lantash could answer, they were interrupted by their cell phone ringing.   
  
*Who is calling at this hour?*  
  
*Answer it - perhaps the Ori has decided to put an end to our misery...*   
  
"Yes? This is Martouf Lantash." Martouf used their combined name, as they had become used to here on Earth.   
  
"Martouf - hi. It's me, Daniel. Listen, we're having a sort of late-night movie-pizza party. You wanna come?"   
  
"Eh... _now_? It's late...but, I suppose...why not..."  
  
*NO!* Lantash told him, emphatically.   
  
"I mean...it really _is_ late...and Lantash is tired...and to be honest, so am I..."  
  
"You're moping because Sam was there and it reminded you of...eh..." Daniel realized he would only make it worse by talking of Sam leaving Martouf. "I mean, don't sit and be unhappy alone."  
  
"We are not 'moping'...besides, we are not alone. We are never alone. That is one of the advantages of being a Tok'ra...anyway...we really _are_ tired."    
  
"Okay, but remember we're here if you need to talk. Despite what you might say, you are not over her...see you tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night."   
  
*I think I want to get drunk,* Lantash said morosely. He had taken control and was on his way over to the bookcase to get the bottle of whisky on the top shelf.   
  
*Lantash...that's probably a bad idea. We have to get up and go on a mission tomorrow, and you know how hard it is for you to filter it out and treat a hangover, when you yourself have allowed you to become drunk - and thus get a hangover...*  
  
*All right, I won't get us _that_ drunk,* Lantash promised, as he was pouring a glass of the brown liquid. *You know...when I think about it, I do not truly believe she is happy with O'Neill. When the war against the Ori hopefully quiets down a little, we will see if she can become ours again.*  
  
*I agree. For now, however, we should focus on defending this Galaxy against the Ori.*   
  
Having made this decision, they felt better. Perhaps the future would not always be as dark as the present.


	2. Mission Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martouf and Lantash get some interesting information and SG-1 goes on a mission to look for technology and weapons to use against the Ori.

* denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

Several months later.   
  
Earlier that day SG-1 had returned from yet another attempt at locating Merlin's weapon - the Sangraal. They had just finished being debriefed, and Landry had another subject he needed to talk to them about.   
  
"Colonel Carter will rejoin the team starting the day after tomorrow. We really need her expertise in the search for a weapon against the Ori." Landry looked questioningly at Martouf/Lantash. "I need to know if there will be any problems working with her?"   
  
"No, sir. Not for us," Martouf said quickly, knowing it was a lie. Yes, they could work with Samantha again. They would even be looking forward to seeing her again regularly, talking to her again...but it would also be a constant reminder of what had been theirs and no longer was.   
  
After the debriefing, Daniel caught up with them. "Martouf...I talked to Sam yesterday. Their divorce has finally gone through. I thought you would like to know."   
  
"Divorce?"  
  
"Yeah...from Jack, you know...or didn't you know they were no longer together?"  
  
"No. We...have not talked much to her since she went on maternity leave...and before that...not much outside of work related."   
  
"Oh. I was so sure you knew. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, then. They separated - Jack moved out - shortly after their son was born. I got the impression the relationship hadn't worked for months, and that they only stayed together until Sam gave birth. Jack has been given custody of the kid, since he'll be staying here on Earth. Sam wants to go back to working at the SGC - and go on off world missions again."   
  
*This is wonderful news! Now we just need to convince her to come back to us.* Lantash sounded as close to ecstatic as he had been since Sam had left them.   
  
"I am...sorry for her...I mean... _them_...that it did not work out," Martouf said. It was obvious to Daniel that the other man was not sorry at all - not that he blamed him.   
  
\------  
Two days later.   
  
It had been a little awkward at first, to meet Sam again. They had greeted each other, and made small talk for a little while. Then, fortunately, as the awkward silence had descended over them, and Martouf/Lantash were frantically looking for something to say, there was an announcement over the speakers to get ready to head out in 15 minutes. All the members of SG-1 hurried to get ready and meet up in the gate room, prepared to ship out.   
  
They were going to P2X-298 in their search for clues to where Merlin's weapon, or any other ancient weaponry, could be found. They really needed it against the Ori.   
  
With Sam back on the team, Janet had decided to stay home on the base. Since Vala was now also back on the team, having returned from the Ori Galaxy and from giving birth to the Orici, Adria - they were already six people on the team. Seven, if you counted Martouf and Lantash as two.   
  
*We should have invited Samantha for lunch or something in the mess hall...or better, at a nice place out in town...*  
  
*We will when we come back, Lantash. Then perhaps we can find out if she feels anything for us still.*   
  
*Yes, though now when it actually seems possible she might be ours again, I find myself uncertain. I love her as much as I always have, but I fear she will break our hearts again. Martouf...what if she becomes our mate again, only to leave us, as she did before? I do not believe I could survive that!*   
  
Martouf thought about it. *I must admit that thought has crossed my mind as well, but what can we do? If she agrees to be our mate again...if we get to experience such joy again, only to have her leave...it would cause a pain too deep to fathom. My heart still hurts from when she left us, it is a daily ache not to be with her.* He sighed. *Either we risk approaching her again, or we should leave the world of the Tau'ri and ask for a long-term undercover mission somewhere.*   
  
*I agree. I shall think about it...though I believe I favour approaching her and seeing if we can be happy again.*   
  
The planet they arrived on was nice and green - relatively lush, actually. No Ori had yet to set their foot on it, but that might happen at any time, with the speed they were spreading to the planets in the Milky Way.   
  
"I vaguely recognize this planet," Lantash said, as they passed some temple ruins on their way from the Stargate to a nearby village. "It is called Thebe. It belongs to a _very_ minor Goa'uld - Eris. She actually rules over only this one planet. She is always squabbling with the other minor Goa'uld in this sector, and is often out causing trouble among them. Or was, as I believe she has been forced to keep a low profile since the last disastrous incident. I visited this planet about 100 years ago, together with a few other Tok'ra. We wanted to keep a closer eye on her than we usually did, since Eris had again managed to make problems among some of the other Goa'uld - System Lords even, that time. She had taken part in one of the rare Goa'uld summits, and almost caused a war to break out. As near as we could tell, this was all started when she complimented Heru'ur's new queen on her new host, but neglected to do the same for Ba'al's queen. Goa'uld can be surprisingly sensitive in this matter. As I said, Eris is a minor Goa'uld, and she usually has no influence whatsoever, except when she clumsily meddles in affairs where she should not. She wishes to be a major player, but her attempts to gain power and influence almost always goes wrong. Despite her best wishes, what she does ends up being in our interest."  
  
"Perhaps she actually sympathizes with the Tok'ra?" Mitchell wondered.  
  
"No. She hates us as much as any of the Goa'uld. It is just that her misguided attempts to interfere in galactic politics generally turns out to our advantage."   
  
"I find this whole story very interesting." Daniel said. "Eris is the Greek goddess who according to legend caused the Trojan war. Her roman counterpart is called "Discord". Never mind...according to myth, the other Gods had decided not to invite Eris to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis - the parents of Achilles - because she was a troublemaker. Eris became angry and tossed a golden apple into the party room, inscribed to 'the most beautiful one.' Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite all wanted it. Paris was picked by Zeus to choose between them. They all offered him gifts, but he chose Aphrodite because she gave him the beautiful Helen. Unfortunately, Helen was already the wife of another and a war - the Trojan war - ensued. By the way...Thebe is one of the twelve cities sacked by Achilles. It is located close to Troy. Please, Lantash, do you know any more of this Goa'uld?" He looked extremely interested.   
  
"Not now!" Mitchell broke in. "Lantash, is this Eris likely to be home and cause us any problems? The U.A.V. didn't see any Jaffa, but they may be further away. We did find an inscription pointing to this place as a possible one-time Ancient planet, so it would really be unfortunate if we're unable to explore it. Especially since the Ori may show up here any day."   
  
"Of course." He thought for a moment. "I do not believe Eris will cause us too much trouble. Her castle is relatively far from the chaapa'ai - about 10 of your miles. Her Jaffa live in a town outside the castle. Small human villages dot the landscape. The nearest of those should be just under 2 miles away from here. Eris is - or was then, we have not kept up on her movements since - often off world. When she is home she rarely leaves her castle. We did not see any Ancient ruins when we were here, so hopefully they are not close to their castle."   
  
"Do the people here know of the Tok'ra?" Sam wondered.   
  
"A few learned about us when we last visited. They swore to keep the secret, so if any knows now, it will be very few. Martouf will be in control the whole time when we are near any of the inhabitants."   
  
The trees of the small forest thinned and they could now see some houses in the distance. Lantash dipped his head as he gave Martouf control.   
  
They soon reached the small village and found the local inn. It was obvious that strangers such as themselves were rare, but their reception was friendly enough.  
  
When they began asking about the Ancient ruins, however, people immediately shut up. When pressed they became very curt, even hostile, insisting the place was forbidden. It took SG-1 most of the day to find someone willing to tell them as much as the fact that the ruins were 'about half a day's journey to the south'.   
  
That evening, the members of SG-1 were sitting in their room at the inn, discussing their progress - or lack of same.   
  
"This is not going so well..." Daniel voiced what everyone was thinking.   
  
"No...they're not going to let us go and search the ruins if they have any way of hindering us. It's apparently forbidden area for everyone except the gods - which may mean there's actually something worth looking at there," Mitchell said.   
  
"Or just that Eris thinks there is or might be and doesn't want to risk anyone else finding it first," Daniel pointed out.   
  
"At least we got a location now - and it's in the opposite direction of the castle. Back past the Stargate. That's good," Sam said.   
  
"True..." Mitchell turned to Martouf/Lantash. "Couldn't you pretend to be a Goa'uld? Say you were sent by Eris to look for something in the ruins?"  
  
"Normally, yes, but apart from the fact that I would need different clothing, we have also spent the day walking around asking people about those ruins. They have seen me wearing the same uniform as the rest of you, behave like a human, and worse - they have witnessed me obeying orders from you and Samantha...that is not something any Goa'uld would _ever_ do," Lantash said.   
  
"Well...couldn't you just have been pretending to be human for some reason? The ways of the Gods are unfathomable I presume, are they not?"  
  
"Even so. A Goa'uld would have chosen a position of command. No Goa'uld would even be _able_ to obey a human without it being obvious it was under great protest. Even if it was to save their own life...their pride is simply too much a part of their nature. It is something which we have used against them often."   
  
"He's right. Trust me, I know. Qetesh could never have pulled it off. It's in their genes," Vala agreed.   
  
"OK. We need a new plan, then," Mitchell said.   
  
"Too bad you two got Earth ranks and have to obey orders, huh, _Captains_ Martouf and Lantash?" Sam grinned.   
  
"Don't say that! They're the only ones I _can_ give orders to - you're the same rank as me, Jackson is a civilian, Teal'c and Vala are aliens." Mitchell shook his head.   
  
"Martouf and I are aliens as well - that did not hinder us from following some training courses and eventually getting a rank assigned," Lantash pointed out.   
  
"It's a good thing too, I guess - cuts down on the confusion if you're the only officer present and have to order the guards in the gate room around or something. Can't have them standing around there in a crisis and not know if they should obey or not!" Daniel said. "Teal'c on the other hand...no one would even _think_ not to obey him, rank or no rank!"    
  
"Of course, none of you - Martouf and Lantash included - obeys orders unconditionally. You only obey if you don't think _you_ know better." Mitchell said, then grinned. "It's okay - I actually like my team that way, even if it means I can only ever _suggest_ you do stuff!"   
  
"Well, then you're fortunate, Cam!" Sam poked him. "You've got it _just_ as you like it!"   
  
"Wait a minute...I just thought of something. Couldn't we, ah, go to Eris and...oh, I don't know...convince her that we have information about something valuable to be found in the ruins and say we want to share it with her? Lantash, would she recognize you? Did you meet her face to face when the Tok'ra was here or did you only talk with the humans?" Daniel asked.   
  
"We did meet her, all of us...we were undercover as a minor Goa'uld with his underlings. I was one of the underlings, so I did not talk much with her. She would not recognize me in either case, as it was long before Martouf became my host. Be that as it may - she would never agree to let us search the ruins without a large number of her Jaffa being there to help us and keep an eye on us - and she would be very suspicious of me travelling with no slaves and no Jaffa - except four humans and the former first prime of Apophis. It would not work."   
  
They all sat for some time in silence, trying to get the one brilliant idea that would solve all their problems.   
  
"You know, when we get back home we should get that final match done - we need to know who buys beer, chips, and pizza for the next competition." Mitchell grinned, his thoughts having obviously strayed to a different topic.   
  
"What does it matter? We share only one paycheck and we will both have to go and do the purchase," Lantash sounded irritated.   
  
"We must find a winner. It is an important part of the game," Teal'c added.   
  
"I still do not understand why the _winner_ must pay. Should it not be the loser?" Vala wondered.   
  
"What are you guys _talking_ about?" Sam looked totally confused.   
  
"Teal'c talked them into playing something called 'Def Jam Vendetta' - it's a video game," Daniel explained. "He tried to get Vala and me to play as well...we both decided to only watch."   
  
Sam grinned. "This I need to see. When is the next 'match'?"  
  
"As soon as this mission is over - provided we can convince Martouf and Lantash."   
  
Lantash pushed Martouf forward. _*You_ talk to them.*   
  
Martouf sighed. "We played against each other, two and two. I won against Mitchell, Lantash won over Teal'c. Now they want us to compete for first place."   
  
"You and Lantash? How? Is that even possible?" Sam asked.   
  
"It _is_ possible to be in control of, say, one hand each, but it is very difficult...besides, how can I prove, say, that I lost because Lantash cheated and moved my fingers just a little?" Martouf winced. *Ouch...why did you do that? I don't need a knock on the head. You _have_ cheated before...*   
  
*I would not do it in a situation like this.*   
  
*I know...sorry. I was irritated at them as well. I should not have taken it out on you...it is...difficult to have Samantha here, without being able to hold her and kiss her.*   
  
*Yes, it is. I feel it as well.* Lantash hugged his host. "When we return from here we must talk to her."   
  
The others had laughed a little at what they knew was happening. Sobering, everyone returned to the task at hand.   
  
"Why can we not just go to the damn ruins, search them, and then leave without telling anyone? If the place is forbidden I'm sure no one goes there - and why should Eris have it guarded then?" Vala suggested.   
  
Daniel thought for a moment. "I agree with Vala."   
  
"You do?" Vala sounded surprised.   
  
"Yes...why wouldn't I? I think the idea would work. Tomorrow we just pretend to leave and then we go back to the ruins later."   
  
"It might work, but wouldn't someone be suspicious? We did come off as _very_ interested in the ruins...and then we just give up and go home?" Sam remarked.   
  
"There might also be someone who has already sent word to Eris..." Martouf suggested.   
  
"That's a risk we'll have to take," Mitchell said. "We go with that plan."


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 continues exploring the planet and soon discovers some Ancient ruins. However, they have not had time to go through them before Eris hears about it and sends her Jaffa.

* denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

Next day.   
  
Since they would not be staying at the inn anymore, and would presumable have to remain on the planet for another several days, they returned briefly to the SGC to get supplies and camping gear.   
  
They arrived at the Ancient ruins around mid-afternoon, having made good speed from the Stargate. Having quickly set up camp, hidden inside a cave in the nearest rock face, they began searching the ruins for signs of Ancient technology that had survived.   
  
Teal'c and Mitchell were tasked with patrolling the perimeter, looking for signs of enemies or spies from the village. Until and unless any technology was found, Sam helped them as well.   
  
Meanwhile, Daniel, Vala, and Martouf/Lantash went through the ruins. Some of them were still pretty well preserved, but much was rubble. This was a good thing since it limited the area they had to search - still, Daniel believed it would easily take a week for them to make sure they did not miss anything. Martouf/Lantash highly doubted they would be left alone for that long, not with people in the village having been alerted to their interest. Personally, they were particularly worried that Sam would be hurt or captured by Eris.  
  
It was late evening of the second day, when Daniel happened to touch a small stone carving inside one of the best kept buildings. A part of the wall moved aside, revealing a room full of strange things, most of which Daniel had no idea what was. One thing was clear to him, though - it was Ancient technology.   
  
He called for the others, and Vala and Martouf/Lantash joined him, quickly followed by Sam who had heard his yell as well.   
  
"What have you found, Daniel?" Sam wondered.   
  
"Not sure, but it's Ancient technology. Could you take a look?"   
  
Sam went to a nearby, large device. It was rather odd looking. She spent some time examining it. "I don't know with certainty, but I think it may be some sort of auto-defense - or perhaps a shield generator? Too bad we cannot turn it on - we need someone with the Ancient gene for that."   
  
"Both Lantash and I have it, so unless it is one of those technologies coded not to work for symbiotes, we should be able to activate it."   
  
"You _both_ have the Ancient gene?" She looked incredulous.   
  
"Yes. We found out some months ago."   
  
"Okay. Please try to activate it, then." Sam stepped aside, wondering if the Ancient gene in Lantash came from Egeria or from the man who had fathered the batch he was part of. In either case, several of the Tok'ra might have the gene. It was absolutely worth looking into.   
  
Martouf touched the device and it immediately lit up. A holographic screen appeared, showing several dots. Some obviously represented themselves, but there was a large group of dots approaching from the outside as well. The screen changed to show Jaffa. It was clear they were just outside the building.   
  
"Oh, shit!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"Does that thing have any defensive capabilities?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes...I just need a minute..." Martouf replied, his concentration on the device.  
  
"Now would be a good time!" Vala shouted, as the first of the Jaffa came through the doorway.   
  
A few minutes later, when several Jaffa had appeared and was just about to shoot at SG-1, Martouf figured out how to use the device and lots of mini-drones suddenly appeared. They immediately targeted the Jaffa, who fled as fast as they could, several of them falling.   
  
After a few minutes - and about 30 dead Jaffa - the weapon stopped firing.   
  
"No more ammunition," Martouf said. "We have to flee before the rest comes back - in here we are trapped." He looked at the screen. It showed 10 remaining life signs outside. They had been running away, but had now stopped.   
  
They quickly ran out the door and towards the partial cover of a ruined building. The Jaffa had apparently realized they were no longer being shot at and were coming back.   
  
Vala, Daniel, Martouf/Lantash, and Sam were almost to safety when Martouf/Lantash were hit in the back by a staff shot. They fell, hitting their head on some rubble.   
  
"No!" Sam yelled, seeing what had happened. She quickly ran to Martouf, checking on his vitals. He was unconscious, but alive. She had started pulling him to safety when she saw Daniel approaching as well, coming to help.   
  
"Daniel...no! You and Vala...get out of here!"   
  
"But..."  
  
" _Now_! Get to the Stargate. Inform the SGC. Run!" Sam yelled. With one more look at them, Vala and Daniel ran as Sam dragged Martouf and Lantash to safety. She aimed her P-90 at the approaching Jaffa and fired. She was determined to hold them back long enough for Daniel and Vala to get away, at least.   
  
Sam managed to kill one of the Jaffa and wound another, but they had apparently called for backup and she was badly out-numbered. Eventually, she was shot and fell, unconscious, to the ground beside Martouf/Lantash.   
  
\-----  
Meanwhile, a group of the Jaffa had returned to their Lord Eris with news about the Ancient weapon, and bringing Mitchell and Teal'c as prisoners. Her first prime proudly announced their success.   
  
"My Lord." Clearchos kneeled. "I bring you as prisoners two of the six strangers the villagers reported had gone to the ruins. My men are currently capturing the other four. They managed to find a room with a strange weapon and activate it. Now this weapon is yours, my Lord." He turned towards the door. "Bring in the prisoners!"  
  
Teal'c and Mitchell were half-dragged into the room.  
  
"As you can see, one is a Jaffa," Clearchos announced.   
  
"Yes. He seems to be the first prime of Apophis. Interesting. Are there other Jaffa among the intruders?"  
  
"No, my Lord. The others are all humans."  
  
Eris turned to Teal'c and Mitchell who had now been brought before her and forced to kneel.   
  
"Tell me...what is Apophis's first prime doing here? What kind of treachery is this?" Suddenly realizing something, she thundered. "Trickery indeed. You have no symbiote. So...you only _pretend_ to be a Jaffa! Insolence!"  
  
Mitchell and Teal'c looked at each other before Teal'c turned to the Goa'uld.  
  
"I am indeed a Jaffa, but like many of my brethren, I am no longer dependent on the children of the _false_ gods!"  
  
"Blasphemy. As we all know, _that_ is impossible. No Jaffa can live without a primta."  
  
"A bit out of the loop, are we? Forgot to pay the subscription fee for Goa'uld news, did we?" Mitchell asked.   
  
"Insolent human!" Eris said, obviously only having grasped as much of what he said that she understood she was being insulted. "Which god rules on your world?"  
  
"None. We kicked their asses out a _long_ time ago. I'm from Earth - that's the Tau'ri to you. You know, we've killed a _lot_ of you guys...oh...Ra, Apophis,...Hathor,..." he looked at Teal'c who smiled gleefully, "...and several others of those guys. Most Jaffa are free now."  
  
"How _dare_ you spread such lies! Gods cannot be killed. To claim that mere mortals could have done so is the _height_ of impudence. For this you shall die, horribly...but not until you have confessed all your erroneous thoughts."  
  
"Want all the information you can get before you torture us to death, hm? You know, you _really_ should talk to accounting about that subscription. You obviously need it."  
  
"Take the human slave to the dungeons. I shall deal with him personally later. For now, I will talk a little with my 'Jaffa' friend here." She made a dismissive gesture at her first prime. Then she suddenly thought of something. "Make sure those other humans are captured, and brought here."   
  
"Of course, my Lord. I will kill them myself if they try to get away."  
  
"NO!" Eris had realized she needed as much information as possible about the outside world. She had obviously been isolated for too long. "We are feeling... _merciful_ today. Make sure they are alive and in good condition when they come here...use the sarcophagus if they resist."  
  
"I will take care of it myself." He bowed deeply, before grabbing hold of Mitchell's right arm and half-pulling him out of the throne room.


	4. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash find themselves in a Goa'uld holding cell, and take the time to talk some things through and see if there is a chance of rekindling their relationship

* denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

Sam awoke in a sarcophagus. She barely had time to register this fact, as she was pulled out of it the moment she groggily sat up. As she was dragged from the room, she caught a glimpse of Martouf/Lantash being thrown into the sarcophagus.   
  
The Jaffa guards opened the door to the holding cell and threw Sam inside, slamming the door behind her.   
  
"Sam?" Mitchell got up and went to help Sam get up from the ungentle entrance.  
  
"Cam...am I glad to see you! We were worried about you and Teal'c."  
  
"We were captured in a surprise attack. Teal'c managed to get one of them before he was taken. I am sorry to say I was captured almost immediately."  
  
Sam nodded. "Is Teal'c all right?"  
  
"He was when I last saw him - he is being 'interrogated' by Eris. Seems she is very interested in how a Jaffa can live without a symbiote."  
  
"She hasn't heard about Tretonin? Well, I suppose this place is kinda isolated," Sam observed.   
  
"She hasn't heard about anything that's happened in the last 10 years! - or more, probably. She has kept totally to herself, and now she apparently hopes to learn any news about the Galaxy from interrogating us strangers."  
  
"Lucky us..."  
  
"What about the others - did they get away?"  
  
"Daniel and Vala _hopefully_ got back to the Stargate and have now informed the SGC. Martouf and I were both hit by staff blasts. I have been to the sarcophagus, and he's in it right now."  
  
"Yeah. Eris said something about wanting us all alive and in good shape...presumably so we can survive her means of getting information for a longer time."  
  
They both looked up as the door opened and two large Jaffa entered. They grabbed Mitchell and dragged him out of the cell.  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking me? Where's Teal'c?"  
  
"Silence!" The Jaffa hit Mitchell over the head, and then gave him a hard push forward. "Your god is waiting."  
  
\-----   
The sarcophagus opened, having finished healing Martouf and Lantash. They sat up, feeling slightly groggy. The Jaffa immediately pulled them out.  
  
*I _hate_ that thing...* Lantash remarked.   
  
*I know. I am not fond of it either - nor of the usual reasons why we have been put in it.*   
  
*That too...mostly I worry that...* he swallowed, *...that it will have somehow changed me and that I am now a Goa'uld. Martouf...do I seem different?* He sounded anxious.   
  
*I think the very fact that you _worry_ about being a Goa'uld proves that you are not. Besides, I doubt a Goa'uld's first choice would be to discuss their worries with their host.*  
  
*I suppose you are correct...* Lantash sounded relieved.   
  
They had reached the holding cell and were thrown in by the Jaffa, hitting the wall.  
  
"You just healed me - and now you injure me again? I do not believe your 'Lord' will appreciate this..." Martouf grumbled softly, starting to tire of the Jaffa.   
  
"Quiet, human slave!" The lead Jaffa barked, then slammed the door and left.   
  
"Martouf!" Sam hurried to his side. "Are you and Lantash all right?"   
  
"Yes, we are well. The sarcophagus healed our wounds, and the wall only knocked the air from us for a moment."   
  
Sam let out a breath of relief. "I was so worried...I...I am happy you are all right." She blushed slightly.   
  
Martouf smiled. "We were worried about you as well."   
  
Sam gave them a quick update on what she had been told by Mitchell - that this Goa'uld knew nothing about the events of the last decade or more. After discussing this for a little while, they sat in silence, worried about their friends and unsure about each other and their feelings.   
  
*Martouf. This is ridiculous! We have a chance to tell her that we still love her!*  
  
*This is not the time...besides, what if she is not interested in us?*  
  
*Soon the Jaffa will return, and they will take either us or Samantha to be interrogated. If this is where we all die, then we should at least let her know our feelings first. Maybe...maybe we could then hold each other, comfort each other...instead of sitting here and suffering alone.*  
  
*I thought you... _we_ weren't ready to just forgive her? That we worried she would break our hearts again?*  
  
*I do worry about that, but we need to talk to her if we are to learn if she still is interested. I don't want to die without at least talking to her about this.*   
  
Martouf sighed. Lantash was right, of course. It was just very difficult.   
  
"Samantha. I... _we_...have missed you much during your absence from the team," Martouf said.   
  
Sam smiled bleakly at him. "I've missed you, too. Very much."   
  
We..." He was quiet for a few moments, then made a decision. "Samantha, we do not know if we will leave this place alive. Lantash and I want you to know that...that we still love you...just as much as we did...as we did when we were your mates..." he looked down, obviously saddened by the use of past tense, "...we will always love you. Please know that." He gave her a shy smile, blushing slightly.   
  
Sam smiled at him, suddenly looking very relieved. "Thank you for telling me. I have been so worried that you hated me...both of you...for what I did. I was such a fool. You have every right to hate me." She looked unhappy again for a moment.   
  
Martouf's head dipped as Lantash took control. "Samantha..." He sighed. "Dear Samantha. We could _never_ hate you. As Martouf said, we _love_ you... however, we were very sad when you left us...and somewhat disappointed." He gave her an unhappy look, but still got up and went over and sat down beside her. "It was very painful."    
  
"Lantash...I...I don't know how to explain what I did...how to make it up to you...how..." She was quiet for a little while, her hand unconsciously moving to grab hold of his for support. "It may take me some time to explain."  
  
"Take all the time you need - we don't seem to be going anywhere," Lantash remarked, his voice harder than he actually wanted. He was not willing to just forgive and forget - not yet anyway. He did not move his hand away, though.   
  
She nodded slowly, trying to find a way to explain her reasons. "I guess it was not any one thing which made me leave you...and it was certainly nothing either of you did wrong. I suppose you suspect it had something to do with my confusion over which emotions were mine and which were Jolinar's?"  
  
"Yes. We thought you might still be unsure...but if that was the case, you should have talked to us about it."  
  
"I know...but I realize now that it was mostly an excuse. Yes, for a long time I _didn't_ know which feelings were mine and which were hers, but I _did_ know that some were mine...that some _are_ mine..." She looked up at him. "A _lot_ of them are mine - and I have a lot from Jolinar as well. Together they are...overwhelming...what I feel for the two of you...I could never come close to feeling for anyone else. That was _not_ why I left you."  
  
Lantash smiled a little, looking relieved. "That is very good to know." He frowned. "What then was the reason? If you love us, why would you leave us?"   
  
Sam sighed and was quiet for some time, collecting her thoughts. "There was a time when I thought that what I felt for Jack was more than friendship - more than just physical attraction. I have wondered about it from time to time over the years - since before I knew you, actually. I finally came to a point where I just needed to _know_ , or it would have kept drawing me, tempting me... I know now that what I feel for him is not what I feel for you. Yes, I... _like_ him very much, and he is a very good friend, he always will be...but that is all he is. I don't have any romantic feelings for him. I do not _love_ him. When I think about you, I feel an all-consuming love...when I am near you...an intense attraction, desire..." she blushed, and looked down, afraid to see his expression.   
  
"That is...very nice to know." For a moment Lantash considered pulling her to him, hugging her closely, but Martouf reminded him they should wait...allow her to finish what she needed to say. They still needed to be sure, before - perhaps - seeing if they could resume a relationship with her.   
  
Sam sat quiet for a moment, then continued, "When I became pregnant, Jack wanted to get married - wanted the family life again that he had once had, I guess. I was still unsure of my feelings for him. Actually, I was already realizing I did not feel love for him, but I was unwilling to admit it to myself. I tried to convince myself that I _would_ be happy with him, eventually, if I just got married and had a family." She sighed. "So we got married, and I moved in with him...but we had only lived together a few months when we both knew this would not work. We simply have too little in common - and I also wanted to go back to the SGC. I missed my work, missed going to other planets. In any case...we agreed to stay together until the child was born, and then I would move out. When we divorced, we agreed he would get custody of the child, since I went back to an often dangerous life, with missions which we both knew I might not return from. He, on the other hand, is living permanently on Earth, as you probably know." She looked up. "I should have _known_ it would not work. I am so... _so_ sorry to have left you, to have caused the two of you all this pain. I thought...I thought everything would be _easier_ with him...he is from the same culture as I am...from the same _planet_...but you still understand me far, _far_ better than he ever can."   
  
"While we are pleased you are telling us this, we are also puzzled. If you still love us, and you immediately knew it was an error to leave us...why did you not just _come back_?" Lantash wanted to know, looking frustrated.   
  
"Because...because I felt stupid!" Sam exclaimed. "I was scared of what you would say... _terrified_ that you would never be able to forgive me. If you hated me, I knew I would be devastated...and I would have only myself to blame. I had made a terrible error, one that hurt you...hurt you so much...so...so I stayed with Jack, _hoping_ that it would work out." She smiled a weak half-smile. "I know it doesn't make much sense, but that's how it is. I was...afraid."   
  
Lantash nodded slowly, discussing with Martouf what Sam had told them, and considering what to say. "It was foolish, Samantha, but we actually understand. We, too were afraid...afraid to approach you, and to learn you no longer loved us. We feared we would learn that you never _had_ loved us." He sighed. "We were all being foolish, but it is a relief to talk to you about this."   
  
"Of _course_ I love you, Lantash - and Martouf! As I just told you before - I love you, so very much!" Sam wiped a tear from her eye, then squeezed his hand. "That has never changed, and I assure you, knowing what I do now, I would not have behaved as I did. If I got the chance...if you would agree to..." She looked down. "I would never cause you such pain again. _Never_!"   
  
Lantash closed his eyes for a moment, slowly breathing in deeply, then out. "Thank you for telling us all this. I assure you, we still love you - and we... _forgive_ you. We believe you when you say you will not break our hearts again. So...will you agree to be ours again? Agree to see if we can get what we had back?"   
  
"Lantash...and Martouf. I love you so much. Want you so much..." She looked down. "I want nothing more than to become your _mate_ again, but I feel you deserve so much better than me...and..." She looked at them again. "...and in 60-70 years, at most, I will be dead. Martouf will still be alive 400-500 years from now, and you, Lantash...you will live for another 9000-10000 years!" She shook her head. "As much as I want us to be together, I'm not sure it would be fair to you. No matter how much I would want to avoid causing you pain again, that is what I would do if I became your mate!"   
  
"Samantha. Being with you makes me happy, makes both of us happy, even if it is only for a short time, compared to what I would like...and what it _could_ be...forgive me, but have you reconsidered blending? I know you said you did not want to go through that again, but..." Lantash looked at her. His eyes had an almost pleading expression. "We have lost two years we could have spent with you. Please, do you think you could _ever_ agree to blend?"   
  
Sam was just about to say that she was still sure she would _never_ do that, then she stopped herself. Was that really true? Being host to Jolinar was something that happened a long time ago, and she had long since forgiven her...long since come to terms with it, she realized.   
  
From time to time she _had_ actually thought about blending. She had considered it when she was together with Martouf and Lantash before, but now she thought about it again - and this time she gave it real thought. If she wanted to have a relationship with them - and she _did_ want that very much - then she wanted that relationship to last for as long as possible. She was certain that she would be happy with them for the rest of her life - indeed, they were quite possibly the only ones she truly _could_ be happy with.   
  
She looked at Lantash. He was waiting patiently, but obviously anxiously, for her to think this through. "You know, I think I might consider it now. It no longer scares me...it may even be... _nice_. To be honest, I do sometimes miss Jolinar...so, yes, I think I could... _would_ blend...also because I really do want us to be together, and not just for 60 years, when it could be for centuries. Provided that we survive _this_ place, of course..." she smiled wryly.   
  
Lantash smiled reassuringly. "We _will_ survive, and get safely away from this place. We have, after all, been imprisoned in far worse places, and I refuse to die when you have just said you will be ours again."   
  
He put an arm around her and pulled her to him. She did not resist for a moment.   
  
Sam smiled and put her head on his shoulder, snuggling even closer. They sat like that for a little while, before he kissed her lightly on the forehead, then slowly began to trail light kisses down to her ear. He sucked on an earlobe, and was rewarded with a small gasp from Sam. He then continued to her neck, and Sam gasped again, then moaned softly and closed her eyes as he put more force behind his licks and kisses. She wondered briefly why she had _ever_ left them, but soon all thoughts about anything but Martouf and Lantash fled.   
  
Moving a little, she gently put her hands to the sides of his head and pulled him up to look at her. She gazed at him for a moment, then bent in and caught his mouth in a soft kiss. They embraced each other and the kiss quickly became very passionate.   
  
Lantash continued kissing her for a little while, then gave control to Martouf, letting him enjoy being the one holding and kissing their beloved again.   
  
Totally focused on each other and forgetting where they were, they jumped a little as the door to the cell was suddenly slammed open and Mitchell and Teal'c were thrown in, looking rather worse for wear.   
  
As he picked himself up from the floor, Mitchell looked over at Sam and Martouf/Lantash, who were still holding on to each other and looking rather shocked. "Well, I'm happy to see there's at least _some_ of us who seems to be enjoying this imprisonment!"   
  
The Jaffa left and locked the door. Martouf quickly got up and helped Sam do the same. They hurried to their friends.   
  
"Are you all right?" Sam asked worriedly, attempting to help Teal'c stand. He waved her off and managed on his own, supporting himself against the wall.   
  
"I will be 'all right'...this is not the first time I have had the misfortune of being captured and tortured by a Goa'uld."   
  
"No, but you no longer have a symbiote..." She pointed out.   
  
Meanwhile, Martouf had helped Mitchell sit up against the wall.   
  
"We had expected them to come and take either Samantha, or Lantash and myself, when you were returned."   
  
"Oh, don't worry. The day is still young. I'm sure she'll remember to have a chat with you, as well," Mitchell said bitterly. "I don't think she feels she got enough information. She seemed to be interested in everything...don't worry, I only told her what everyone in the rest of the Galaxy knows all ready, about the Ori and such. I think it scared her a little." He grinned.   
  
Everyone sat down again, as Mitchell and Teal'c started to tell what little new they had learned about this Goa'uld. Afterwards, they all settled down to try to relax and conserve their strength. Mitchell really needed to get to the infirmary, but that was not going to happen anytime soon. He relaxed against the wall as best he could, and half-slept. Teal'c decided to meditate. It always calmed him, and he felt it made him feel better, despite it no longer being necessary. Sam and Martouf/Lantash sat in the corner and whispered together in low voices, trying not to disturb Mitchell and Teal'c.


	5. Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal'c, Mitchell, Sam, and Martouf/Lantash find themselves prisoners of the Goa'uld Eris, but their interrogation is luckily? interrupted when a Prior appears on the planet.

* denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

Many hours later, the guards showed up again and opened the door to the cell.   
  
This time they took Sam, as well as Martouf and Lantash, and dragged them to Lord Eris's throne room. As they entered at the far end of the room, Eris looked up and smiled evilly.   
  
"Ah, more of these foolish Tau'ri who think they can fight the gods. I look forward to teaching you otherwise..."  
  
"I see Colonel Mitchell was right - you really _are_ 'out of the loop'...you're no more a god..." Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took over.  
  
"...than I am..." he grinned, deciding to do some damage to her self-esteem, as she would torture them in any case.   
  
They were now close enough that Eris could easily sense Lantash. She swore to herself. The Jaffa, momentarily startled, had let go of him.   
  
Quickly regaining her composure, Eris raised her head and looked at him with disdain. "So... _Tok'ra_..."   
  
"Magnificent! You're catching on - you got it right on the second attempt!"  
  
*You know, Lantash, maybe we have spent too much time around the Tau'ri..*  
  
*My insults have a purpose. We should keep her attention on us and away from Samantha. I am just using Eris's arrogance against her...look at the throbbing vein on her forehead...she's heading straight for a seizure!*  
  
Eris ignored his comment. "...Tok'ra...I see you have managed to lower yourself even further. Not only have you denounced your birthright, chosen to fight against the Goa'uld instead of ruling with us, treating your hosts as _equals_...what a perverse idea...but you have now decided to _serve_ the humans?"  
  
"Uh... _ouch_...now, this would actually mean something if I cared about your opinion. You see, that's one of the many differences between you and me. I don't give _squat_ about what you think - you do think, right?" Lantash added, using his very best Mitchell imitation.   
  
* _Definitely_ too much Tau'ri influence...* Martouf commented to Lantash.   
  
The throbbing vein on Eris's forehead was now visible from across the hall. She took a deep breath and steadied herself against her throne.   
  
Before anything further could be said, a Jaffa came running into the room. "My Lord! A strange, pale man just arrived. He says he is a Prior and represents someone called 'the Ori' and demands an audience. Do you want me to kill him for his impudence?"  
  
Eris remembered what Mitchell had said about the Ori and realized she had better meet this Prior - and that she probably would not even have a choice in the matter. She would never admit that, though. "Let us see what he has to say, first, and show mercy in this case." She turned to Lantash and the Jaffa standing near him. "Throw the human...and the human _wannabe_ in the holding cell. I will deal with them later."   
  
\-----  
Back in the cell.   
  
"Back so soon? And looking good...what happened?" Mitchell wondered, shifting painfully where he sat. He had a couple of broken ribs, so no position was really comfortable for him.   
  
"Eris did not have time to torture us. An Ori Prior arrived and she graciously decided to meet him," Martouf said.  
  
"Yeah," Sam added. "We might actually, for once, have something to thank the Ori for."   
  
"It is doubtful to remain an advantage for us that this Prior has arrived," Teal'c said. "They are usually even worse than the Goa'uld. If he chooses to kill Eris, we will likely be worse off than we are now."  
  
"And if Eris joins forces with the Prior it is even worse. Yes, I realize that." Sam sighed. She sat down heavily against the wall and closed her eyes.   
  
Martouf went over to Mitchell and helped him lie down, making him as comfortable as possible, before he walked over to Sam, sat down beside her, and embraced her. She thankfully put her arms around Martouf and held onto him. They sat like that for some time, quietly comforting each other. Mitchell tried to sleep, while Teal'c was meditating. All was quiet in the cell - no one felt like talking.   
  
\-----   
Suddenly, they heard someone. Martouf looked up first. A man was standing near the door, looking somewhat nervously around him. "You are the people of the Tau'ri?"  
  
"Yes," Sam said, getting up. Martouf got up as well and followed her to the door.   
  
"Who might you be?" Martouf asked, when the man did not say anything further.   
  
"I am Theros, Eris's lo'tar...is everything that one said, true?" He pointed at Mitchell, who was just waking up.   
  
"My name is Mitchell - and are you asking if I'm a liar?" Mitchell asked, as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He grimaced as his body complained at the movement.   
  
"Not at all," Theros reassured. "Just...these Ori. You have met them before?"  
  
"Yes. We have had the 'pleasure'."  
  
"...and the Ori Prior is as powerful as you said?"  
  
Mitchell merely nodded.   
  
Theros looked worried. "Then I fear he is bringing trouble here. My Lord Eris seems...infatuated with him and the power...and promise of ascension...he claims he and his religion brings."  
  
"If Eris welcomes the Ori and their religion then they will soon take over everything...and the talk about ascension is merely that - talk. They do not wish to share the power, and so do not ascend anyone," Martouf said.   
  
"However, if she does not accept the Ori and their religion...they will most likely kill her and everyone else on the planet," Teal'c added, having roused himself from his meditation. It had apparently not been as deep as the others had thought.   
  
"In other words...you're damned if you do...and you're damned if you don't. It sucks," Mitchell concluded.   
  
Theros seemed shocked for a moment, then nodded. "If that is indeed so, then we must stop this Prior - _save_ Eris...no matter what the cost." He looked very determined.   
  
" _Save_ Eris?" Teal'c actually looked surprised. "You wish to slay the Prior to save the Goa'uld? Do you not know she is a false god?"   
  
Theros looked at Teal'c with disdain. "I know full well that Eris is not a true god...would I ask for help if I thought she were? I truly wish she were, though, as she would then not need this assistance, and could instantly see through this untrustworthy Ori...however, as it is...can you help me?" he had now gotten a slightly desperate look on his face.   
  
"Help you save the Goa'uld? Why would we want to do that? What's in it for us?" Mitchell wondered.   
  
"I am certain Eris would be grateful for your assistance and you would be freed, when she realizes the Prior tells only lies."  
  
"I highly doubt that. You will have to do a _lot_ better if you want our help."   
  
"I cannot free you myself. I am _loyal_ to my mistress. I am sure the Tau'ri, at least understand that - if not this 'former first prime'." He spat the last part.   
  
Teal'c looked at him with barely contained anger. "I am loyal - to those _I_ choose to serve."   
  
Theros glared at Teal'c, then turned back to Mitchell. "Regardless, Eris would never forgive me if I let you go."   
  
"Tough luck! You would have to free us anyway, if we are to help you, you know. We need something from our home planet."  
  
Theros seemed to consider this. "If that is the case, I shall think of a way to get you out, but I will only let one of you go. The rest stays here as my guarantee that you come back." He looked at Mitchell. "As you are the leader, you will go. The people of your world will listen to you, and your underlings here are your responsibility. You will return for them."  
  
"I'm not leaving my people behind to be tortured!"   
  
"You are behind bars - you should be grateful towards me! You cannot make terms here! You do as I say!"  
  
" _We_ should be grateful? You need our help as much as we need yours."   
  
Theros considered this for a moment. "Very well. Then let us make a deal. Take one with you - the woman, perhaps? The rest will stay, but not here, so you will not worry about them being tortured. I will keep them somewhere else. That is my last offer. Take it, or you will all have to hope this Prior means well."  
  
Mitchell groaned, but accepted. Theros then left to engineer a break-out.   
  
\-----   
Many hours later. The Jaffa had not returned for any of them, so presumably Eris must be preoccupied with the Ori Prior.   
  
Both Martouf/Lantash and Mitchell were sleeping. Sam was taking a short walk around their cell, stretching her legs, when she noticed that Teal'c was awake, but not looking well.   
  
"You should try to sleep - meditating doesn't work as well for you as it did when you had Junior, you know."   
  
"I am aware of that. I will manage," Teal'c said.   
  
Sam suddenly realized something. "They took the tretonin from you when you were captured - didn't they?"  
  
"Indeed."   
  
"How long has it been? When did you need another shot?"   
  
"I was about to inject myself when we were captured."  
  
"That was almost a day ago! Teal'c!" Sam gave him an exasperated look.   
  
Before Teal'c could give any answer to that, Theros returned. Sam quickly woke up Mitchell and Martouf and Lantash.   
  
"I have found a way to get you out. A few days ago an error was discovered in the control mechanism of the power generator. If a lot of power is suddenly drawn from it, there will be a cascade failure causing a short in the entire power system. This _should_ theoretically cause the doors to unlock and all force fields to go down - temporarily. The system will start up again quickly, and reactivate any locks and force fields, but if you hurry you should be able to get out. I will attempt to cause a spike in the need for power in half an hour." He handed Mitchell a map. "Follow the markings in that map and you should not run into any guards. I will be waiting at the exit with some loyal people. We will be armed, so do not attempt anything."  
  
"Why haven't you repaired this error?" Mitchell sounded suspicious. "Sounds a bit convenient to me."   
  
"There is no trickery. We are currently short on qualified staff, and since the circumstances needed for a power surge of that proportion is highly unlikely, it was deemed a non-critical repair. Someone will undoubtedly be punished for this afterwards, but it will not be me."  
  
"How good for you...got it. We'll be ready."  
  
"See that you are."   
  
\------   
Half an hour later, the power went out, and the door and force field shut off. Mitchell and the others of his team hurried outside, following the map given to them by Theros. Just as the lo'tar had promised, there were no guards. Unfortunately, they also found no other ways out, that were not patrolled by Jaffa, so they could not escape.   
  
They were currently waiting at a bend in the corridor, having heard a faint noise, as if someone was walking close by. After a few moments, they breathed out in relief as there were no further signs of guards.   
  
"Mitchell..." Sam whispered, pulling him to a stop. She threw a quick glance in the direction of Teal'c. He was some distance ahead of them, so hopefully he would not hear them. "You must insist on taking Teal'c instead of me. He's out of tretonin, and it's been almost a day since he should have taken a shot. He'll die if he doesn't get some tretonin soon."   
  
"I thought he looked a bit below waters, but I assumed it was just the torture." He sighed. "Why didn't he _say_ something!"   
  
"He'll insist on being all stupid brave Jaffa, so you should think of something convincing to tell Theros directly, perhaps," Sam pondered it for a moment.   
  
"Maybe that Teal'c is your best warrior and that you need him to protect you. Theros will understand that," Martouf suggested, having heard what they talked about.   
  
Mitchell nodded. "Okay, that makes sense."   
  
They hurried on, and reached the exit a few minutes later. Theros was waiting there with three others, all armed with zat'nik'tels.   
  
"Mitchell..." Theros sneered. "You and the female will go with Sokhan and Nillas here." He indicated two of the men standing beside him. "I will take the others to a _safe_ place."   
  
"Change in plans. I'll take Teal'c - the Jaffa - instead. He's my best warrior, so I want him with me - both for protection now, and for later, when we return to take on the Prior. Besides, since you didn't see fit to heal him, he won't be able to defend himself very well, should the need arise. I mean, he's got a couple broken ribs, and whatnot."   
  
Teal'c was about to say something, but Theros raised his zat'nik'tel and pointed at him with it. He seemed to think it over, then shrugged. "Why not? What do _I_ care!" He turned to Sokhan. "Take Mitchell and the Jaffa. Go, quickly."   
  
"Yes, Theros," Sokhan said. "Move!" He gave Mitchell a push.   
  
Nillas trained his weapon on Teal'c, who followed Mitchell, a dark expression on his face.   
  
"Try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone, kids!" Mitchell called out to Sam and Martouf/Lantash, as he and Teal'c were taken outside.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Martouf/Lantash find themselves locked up in a basement, awaiting the return of their friends the next day, who will hopefully be able to get them released. Meanwhile, Sam and Martouf/Lantash find the opportunity to spend intimate time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex (het)

* denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

Sam and Martouf/Lantash were led through dark and narrow passageways for what seemed like hours, but was probably no more than 30 minutes. Finally, they came to a building near the edge of the city surrounding Eris's palace, and Theros knocked on a door. It was opened by a nervous looking man.   
  
"Ihnak, these are the prisoners your goddess wishes you to guard," Theros said, looking very self-important.   
  
"Of course, my lord, I shall guard them well." He bowed.   
  
"You better, or Eris will punish you and your family severely. Be careful - they are sneaky and full of trickery."   
  
"I will not let Eris down," Ihnak said, looking terrified. "I have a secure place, and my two oldest sons will take turns watching it."   
  
"Good, take us there."   
  
Ihnak bowed his head respectfully. "Of course, come this way."   
  
He took them to a back room, with an open trapdoor in the floor. Beside it stood two teenage boys and tried to look tough, wielding an axe and a wooden spear.   
  
"That place is secure?" Theros asked.   
  
"I would bet my life on it."   
  
"That's exactly what you're doing!" He turned to Sam and Martouf/Lantash. "Get down there, scum!" He looked as if he considered pushing them, then remembered Mitchell and Teal'c would be coming back. With weapons, perhaps. They would not appreciate their friends being harmed. He looked unhappy, but did not give his prisoners a push. Instead he turned on his heal. "Keep them alive - I shall be back for them when they are needed."   
  
\-----   
Martouf looked around in the semi-darkness. The room was fairly large, and seemed to normally be used for storage. Several boxes stood in one corner, as well as many full and half-full sacks of unknown content. At the far corner, hay had been strewn, and he noticed several blankets. That was something, at least. The boxes could probably be used to fashion a table and something to sit on as well.   
  
The room was lighted by a small, naquadah-powered lamp, no doubt pilfered from the palace by Theros. Lantash remarked dryly that they probably did not dare give them something that could be used to burn down the place.   
  
"Gloomy," Sam remarked.   
  
"Yes," Martouf agreed. "Though not as bad as it could have been - at least there is a barrel with water for us." He used a small cup to scoop up some of the water and tasted it. "It's good - Lantash says there's nothing harmful in it."   
  
"Perhaps Theros intends to keep his promise and not harm us."   
  
"He fears Mitchell and Teal'c will return with weapons and forces to kill not only the Prior, but Eris - and himself - as well. We are his assurance against that happening. At least he hopes we are."   
  
Sam nodded. "So we'll be safe - just not comfortable." She looked towards the boxes. "We should search the room and see if they've left anything we can use to escape."   
  
\-----   
"I can't find any way out, but I checked the sacks - they all contain either flour, potato-like tubers, or beans," Sam said.   
  
"The crates hold food as well," Martouf replied. "Apples, turnips, and dried dates."   
  
"Well, at least there's food down here, then. Even if they don't feed us, we won't starve - even though I guess the apples and the dates are the only things we can eat without some sort of preparation."   
  
"Yes, this place is clearly used for storage."   
  
"Well, good! I'm starving! Hand me a couple of those apples, will you?"   
  
"I suspect they will not appreciate us eating any of this. I am sure they will feed us - eventually."   
  
"Well, what can they do? We're their guarantee Mitchell and Teal'c won't attack them. Starve if you want - I'm gonna get something to eat!" Sam said, walking up to the nearest box - which were open - and grabbing one of the apples in it.   
  
Martouf took her arm. "Samantha...I don't want to risk them hurting you."   
  
Sam smiled at him. "That's sweet..." She sighed. "Listen, I'll put this one down, and go grab one from one of the crates at the back. They'll never notice - or at least not until we're long gone. Hopefully."   
  
Martouf nodded, realizing his concern for Sam was clouding his reason. "Lantash agrees. They are unlikely to find out anytime soon. We will do as you suggest."   
  
\-----   
When they had eaten enough dates and apples to feel full, and drunk some of the water, they felt quite well, and went to the hay in the corner and sat down in it.   
  
"If all goes well, we should not have to stay here for long," Sam said. "It shouldn't take Mitchell and Teal'c long to get the anti-Prior device and get back with a team. The Prior is probably still here, or will return to the palace soon, so if we're lucky, they could take him out tomorrow already."   
  
"And we will be free - unless Theros betrays us," Martouf concluded.   
  
"I'm sure Mitchell will insist on having us handed over to him before he takes on the Prior - and Theros should be smart enough to realize that device is the only thing that can take out the Prior - and save his precious 'Lord Eris'."   
  
"You are very sure."   
  
"Yes - SG-1 has excellent luck in getting away, even if we have the rotten luck of always being captured. All three of us are part of SG-1, so we'll be fine," Sam insisted, trying to convince herself as much as Martouf and Lantash.   
  
He nodded. "Very true." He smiled at her. "Let us talk about something more pleasant..." He edged a little closer to her and put an arm around her. "My Samantha." He kissed her softly.   
  
Sam sighed and kissed him back. She put her arms around him and leaned into the kiss, deepening it.   
  
A few moments later, they let go of each other quickly, as someone opened the trapdoor.   
  
"Time for a trip to the facilities - and then you'll get some food." Ihnak shouted at them. "Hurry up!" He lowered the ladder.   
  
They quickly went to the ladder and began climbing up.   
  
"Sure this is wise?" another male voice said from somewhere above them.   
  
"We have got the energy weapons the lord Theros gave us - and he made us swear to take good care of them. No one is going to be able to complain that we did not! They will be in prime condition for our goddess Eris, for when she gets them back." He snickered evilly.   
  
"All right...just hurry up - I do not wish to miss the meeting that we are invited to - with this Prior. They say he can cure any disease, and heal any infirmity." He gave Martouf a push so he moved faster, then glared angrily at Sam, who had just climbed up from the basement.   
  
\-----   
"Well that was disturbing news!" Sam said, as soon as they were back down in their underground prison.   
  
There had been no opportunity to escape while they were topside - apart from Ihnak and his two oldest sons, two other men had been present, guarding them. Apparently they had come to pick up Ihnak and take him to this meeting that the Prior had clearly arranged for the locals.   
  
"Very disturbing." Martouf frowned. "The Ori wish to increase their chances at success - no doubt the Prior is meeting with both the Jaffa and the humans, aside from Eris. Our problems may be even greater than we thought."  
  
"Yeah, we must hope Mitchell and the others succeed in disabling the powers of the Prior for long enough to kill him."   
  
"That may not save us if the population has been... _bedazzled_ by the Prior." He sighed.   
  
"Well, we can't actually do anything right now," Sam said, yawning. "I suggest we sleep, so we're ready for whatever happens tomorrow."   
  
"A sensible suggestion." Martouf smiled. "Samantha...may we hold you?"   
  
"Yes, of course." Sam smiled. "I hoped you would say that!" She kicked off her boots and dropped her jacket, then went to lie down on one of the blankets they had placed over the hay. "Come." She patted the blanket.   
  
"Certainly!" Martouf removed boots and jacket as well, and joined Sam on the blanket, pulling another one over them before snuggling up to Sam.   
  
"Mmm...nice and cozy," Sam said. "I have really missed this." She wriggled a little against him, trying to get as close as possible.   
  
Martouf gasped, as Sam's movement caused her to rub against his already semi-erect shaft. "Samantha..."   
  
"Sorry!" Sam blushed, happy she had her back to him, and that the light was low in this part of the room.   
  
"No need to apologize. You are just having the same...ah...effect on us, as you always do, beloved," Martouf murmured, as he buried his face in her neck.   
  
"Oh...and what effect is that?" Sam grinned, as she rubbed her ass against his now rapidly hardening member.   
  
"You are teasing us!" Martouf complained. He kissed her neck softly. "You are _naughty_..."  
  
"Perhaps...what would you do about that?" She turned partially towards him.   
  
"I believe...we need to...to punish you," He said, the sentence broken by the kisses he slowly trailed towards her mouth. "Lantash thinks we should do that by testing how much pleasure you can handle. What do you say?"   
  
"Ah...I think he will be surprised. I can handle a lot. I am in _serious_ pleasure-deficiency!" Sam smiled mischievously at him.   
  
Martouf dipped his head, giving Lantash control.   
  
"A challenge!" He grinned. "We accept!" He quickly flipped her over on her back and lay down on her, catching her mouth in a heated kiss. "My sweet, beloved Samantha."   
  
Sam threw her arms and legs around him and kissed him back, giggling a little. As the kiss grew more passionate, she rapidly forgot everything but that - and Lantash's hands that were caressing her and already causing her more pleasure than she had felt in a long long time.   
  
She helpfully raised herself a little as he quickly pulled off her t-shirt. He spent a moment admiring her, feeling happier than he had in a very long time. He returned his focus to her bra, slipping a finger under the band, and following it to the back, unclasping it.   
  
Lantash cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them softly. Leaning down, he kissed and licked one of her nipples, sucking on it, while he continued caressing the other.   
  
Sam made a soft moan and ran her hands through his hair. "Lantash..." She found the place on his neck where she could best pleasure him directly, pressing and stroking him the way she remembered would arose him the most.   
  
He gasped and looked up at her, flashing his eyes. "Martouf and I wishes to make love to you slowly, beloved, making sure you are well and thoroughly satisfied. You are...ah... _testing_ our resolve..."   
  
"Did I say I wanted it slow?" Sam pulled him in for a kiss. "It has been so long since I made love to you, and I miss being close to you. Miss it _desperately_. We can take it slow and wonderful and all... _next_ time, but right now I just need to feel you inside me. Okay?"   
  
Lantash nodded, smiling. "Yes, that would be...most agreeable to us as well."   
  
"Then let's get out of some of these clothes, hmm?" Sam winked suggestively at him, pulling at his shirt.   
  
"A...very good idea." He swallowed, then quickly tore off his shirt, throwing it aside, before unbuttoning his pants and shrugging them off.   
    
Sam spent a moment admiring his body, noting he looked as fit and handsome as he did last time she saw him naked. He looked very, very sexy. She ran a hand down over his chest to his flat stomach, enjoying the feeling of soft skin over hard muscles. She cupped the hard bulge in his underpants, making him gasp. She stroked him firmly there for a few moments, feeling him actually harden even further, the tip of his shaft peeking out of his underwear. He closed his eyes, a sensuous expression on his face. He parted his lips and slowly ran his tongue over them. She looked at him, enthralled, as she continued pleasuring him, feeling herself grow wetter.    
  
Giving him one more squeeze, she let go as she focused on getting rid of her own clothing. Lantash sighed and opened his eyes, which were dark with desire. He got out of his own underwear, while he watched Sam shrug out of her pants and panties. As soon as they were naked, he kissed her deeply, pressing his body against hers and pinning her down in the hay.   
  
He caressed her breasts, and rubbed her nipples until they were hard points, then slipped a hand down between her legs, spreading her labia and sliding a finger between them. He placed hot kisses from her mouth, down to her jaw, on to her throat, continuing to her breasts. All the time he nipped, licked, kissed - knowing exactly how to pleasure her and drawing moans and gasps from her. His hand kept busy between her legs, fingers stroking her clit, rubbing it gently, then a little harder as she grew wetter. Now and then he dipped a finger, or two, inside, but constantly keeping his thumb on her sensitive spot.   
  
Sam whimpered and bucked against his hand, desperately wanting, _needing_ , more. "Lantash..." She swallowed. "Please..."   
  
"Please, what?" He grinned smugly.   
  
She groaned. "Take me! _Please_!" She placed one hand on the place on his neck where she had been pleasuring him earlier, beginning to caress him again. She put her other hand on his shaft, fondling him there as well.   
  
Lantash made a half-strangled gasp and thrust against her hand, then leaned down and caught her mouth in a fiery kiss.   
  
He spread her and pressed his cock against her opening, then pushed forward hard, sinking deeply. They both gasped at the sensation. "Is this...what you want?" He asked, his voice hoarse with desire.   
  
" _Gods_! Yes!" Sam gasped, wrapping her legs around him and arching upwards, causing him to slide in deeper. He was filling her so completely, so _wonderfully_.   
  
Lantash moaned and shuddered at the extra sensation, then started rocking against her slowly, setting up a steady rhythm. After a few thrusts, he gave control to Martouf, who continued without missing a beat.   
  
Sam touched him all over, wherever she could reach. She rubbed his nipples, slid her hands over his chest, down his sides, up his back, revelling in the feeling of having him this close again.   
  
He started moving a little faster, his strokes becoming longer, harder. Sam moaned, the pleasure almost enough to push her over. She was so close...almost there...she bucked upwards in time with each of his thrusts, reaching for the orgasm which was so near. If he would just take her a little harder...   
  
Martouf kept that rhythm, trying not to give in and take her as hard as he wanted to, trying to make this last just a little longer. He was not sure he could, though. He felt his resolve weakening, and it did not help that Sam was moaning her desire for him to take her harder, faster - and Lantash agreed with her, insisting Martouf complied with her wish, or _he_ would take command and do so.   
  
Groaning, he increased his speed, giving in to their wishes. Sam cried out almost immediately, as she came hard, writhing under him.   
  
"Samantha!" Martouf gasped as her pussy convulsed around his shaft, the extra sensation making him forget everything else. He started pounding into her, unable to think of anything but the pleasure which was quickly spiralling out of control.   
  
It did not take more than a few more hard thrusts before he shuddered against her, spilling his seed inside her. He collapsed on, and just lay there for a few moments, catching his breath, before he kissed her deeply and rolled off her, afraid he was squeezing her.   
  
Sam smiled at him, looking happy and satisfied. "I love you, Martouf and Lantash."   
  
"My sweet, beloved Samantha." Martouf smiled back at her, then snuggled up to her, pulling a blanket over them. "We love you as well. _Always_."   
  
Despite the fact that they were currently prisoners, all three of them slept better that night than they had in a very long time.


	7. Ori Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-2 and the rest of SG-1 arrives with an anti-Prior device, hoping to take out the Prior and rescue Sam and Martouf/Lantash.

"Ah, Mitchell. Have you brought this device that should be able to incapacitate the Prior?" Theros asked.   
  
"Yes, I have. Where's my people?"   
  
"All in good time. How does it work?"   
  
"This device will emit a high, ultra-sonic frequency targeting a specific portion of the Prior's brain, temporarily blocking his ability to use his powers," Daniel explained, adding. " _If_ we hit the right frequency."   
  
"Listen, that's not important right now. What matters is that it works," Mitchell said, annoyed.   
  
"Hopefully," Vala added, in a low voice.   
  
Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala, together with SG-2, had arrived on the planet shortly before, bringing an anti-Prior device. With the improvements that had been done to it, it should be able to disable the powers of the Prior for long enough to kill him.   
  
"As long as you are certain of that. He must be killed, of course, but due to...unforeseen circumstances...that can regrettably not be done on this planet. You will have to take him with you."   
  
"What!" Mitchell stared at him.   
  
"Are you crazy?" Daniel asked. "We're lucky if we can disable his powers for long enough to kill him - to risk waiting while we move him off world is insane, and we very likely won't succeed!"   
  
Theros looked unhappy, but apparently decided he needed to tell them the truth. "The Prior did not leave when we thought he did. Instead, he has attended meetings with both Jaffa and humans of this world. It would seem he has gained quite a following among the ungrateful, heretic scum!"   
  
Mitchell sighed deeply. "I suppose we should have expected it - that's what usually happens. How many people does he have?"   
  
"Uncertain. Fairly many, I should say. I had to dispose of two men I had deemed loyal, this morning. The Jaffa have had...some problems as well. To think that they would betray their Lord when she has taken so good..."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Mitchell rolled his eyes.   
  
"This likely means we cannot trust anyone," Teal'c observed. "We must move quickly."   
  
"What about the people you have looking after Sam and Martouf? Can you trust _them_?" Daniel wanted to know.   
  
Theros opened his mouth, then closed it again. He looked thoughtful for some time. "I believe so. I checked on them this morning, and all seemed to be in order. However..." He shook his head. "I am no longer certain Ihnak - or his sons - can be trusted. One of his friends were there, and he seemed...suspicious. As if he was watching me."   
  
"Great!" Mitchell scowled. "If they're hurt because of you..."   
  
"Relax. I am certain Ihnak would not dare! He knows Eris would punish him severely for harming her property!" Theros looked to one of his men who had just entered the room they were in. He made a sign, and Theros nodded, looking satisfied. "The Prior has been spotted on his way to meet with Eris. Come, Towak here will take you to him, and then I shall meet you near the chaapa'ai later. I will bring your people, and if you have the Prior, you will get your people back, unharmed."   
  
"For your sake, I hope that's true."   
  
\-----   
"You embrace evil. It makes no difference what you do to me. But know this, the Ori are all-seeing. They are already aware of this affront to their eminence, and shall strike down those who dare to defy them," the Prior said.   
  
"Really? I think I've heard that before," Mitchell scoffed. He looked at Towak and the other locals who were there with him. They looked decidedly nervous. What was keeping Theros? If he did not show up soon, the Prior would break free.   
  
"Your arrival here was foreseen," the Prior told him. "It has all been taken into consideration. Your fate will serve as a warning to others."   
  
"They're coming." Vala pointed down the road, towards a group of people - including Theros, Sam, and Martouf/Lantash.   
  
Mitchell let out a sigh of relief. "And not a moment too soon!"    
  
"More people are coming!" Teal'c warned, indicating another, larger group that was approaching as well.   
  
" _Damn_! Dial us up, Jackson!" Mitchell exclaimed.   
  
"Hallowed are the children of the Ori," the Prior said, looking smug.   
  
"Hallowed are we. Hallowed are the Ori." The group of people answered.   
  
Theros and his group had reached Mitchell and the others, and Daniel had dialled Earth, and was sending the iris code. Suddenly, Ihnak and two others in the group with Theros, raised their weapons and turned them on Theros.   
  
"Hallowed are the Ori! You will turn the unbelievers over to us!" Ihnak said.   
  
" _Traitor_! Eris will kill you for this! How _dare_ you betray your god?"   
  
"What has Eris ever done for us? She is a weak god compared to the Ori. The Prior has healed my eldest daughter, who has been lame in her left leg since childhood!" Ihnak exclaimed.   
  
"Great holy armies shall fight all who embrace evil. The wicked shall be vanquished!" the Prior said, somewhat gleefully.   
  
"You _will_ let go of the Prior!" One of the men demanded, raising his weapon.   
  
\-----   
SG-2, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, and Mitchell were trying to hide behind the several large rocks scattered near the Stargate. Many of the people that were attacking them had only spears and knives, but there were also several with zat'nik'tels. It would not have been much of a problem for the SG-teams, though, had not Jaffa started arriving as well, bringing staff weapons.   
  
In the ensuing chaos, the Prior got loose from them, but the anti-Prior device apparently still worked and his powers had not returned - or he just chose not to use them. He stood, seemingly unafraid, not far from the now de-activated Stargate. He looked at the battle for a few moments, then walked to the DHD and started dialling out, apparently unconcerned by the battle raging not far from him.   
  
Mitchell fired at the group of Jaffa who was blocking the way to those who were keeping Sam and Martouf/Lantash captured. The Jaffa moved just a little too quickly, and were again out of his line of fire. "Damn!"   
  
"We shall succeed, Mitchell. I do not doubt it," Teal'c told him, firing at one of the Jaffa and getting him just as he shot a blast from his staff weapon at the leader of SG-2, Major Michael Griff. The shot was still fired, but the aim was off, and Griff was only hit by a glancing shot.   
  
"More Jaffa!" Daniel shouted, pointing at a large group approaching at a fast run. He threw a glance in the direction of the sound of an activating Stargate.   
  
"The Prior's getting away!" Vala yelled, calling their attention back to their escaped prisoner.   
  
Mitchell swore, then noticed the group that was holding Sam and Martouf/Lantash - and Theros - prisoner. They had been keeping to the back during the fighting, but were now running towards the open wormhole, pushing their captives along with them. Several of the Jaffa, who were obviously on the Ori's side, were protecting them.   
  
He judged their chances of cutting them off, but as soon as he took a step out behind the large rock he was huddling behind, he was met with a volley of staff blasts. He quickly dived for safety, feeling a shot zing the hair beside his ear.   
  
"Surrender at once!" The leader of the newly arrived Jaffa group shouted. "Traitors! Your Lord Eris will punish you for acting on your own, abducting her prisoners _and_ her lo'tar!"   
  
"Eris?" Daniel wondered, looking at Teal'c who was crouching beside him.   
  
"Clearly, these Jaffa are loyal to the Goa'uld, not the Prior."   
  
The Prior looked back towards them, seemingly hesitating for a moment. Then he got a smug expression. "The Children of the Ori are protected against the unbelievers. The unbelievers will be vanquished. Hallowed are the Ori."  
  
The leader of the Jaffa fired at the Prior, but he obviously had his powers back, as the shots were deflected harmlessly by an energy shield around him. He turned back towards the Stargate and walked into the open wormhole. The Ori-supporters - a mix of Jaffa and humans - followed, firing at the two SG-teams as well as at the Eris-loyal Jaffa.   
  
"Careful, you don't want to hit Sam or Martouf!" Daniel exclaimed, when Teal'c took down one of the men pushing their people forward.   
  
"I will not hit them, Daniel Jackson. Do you doubt my proficiency?" Teal'c had a slightly hurt expression on his face.   
  
"No, no. Of course not - just those people there."   
  
Several members of the group of pro-Ori people had reached the Stargate and now pushed Sam and Martouf/Lantash through, following them quickly. The next group - which held Theros - were maybe 20 feet behind them, and that turned out to be too much. Eris's loyal Jaffa now kept firing shot after shot just in front of them, blocking their access to the Stargate. They had no choice but to head back and run for cover.   
  
The wormhole shut down. Out-gunned and out-manned, it did not take long before the surviving Ori-followers had to surrender to the loyal Jaffa. Theros was shocked, but alive, and he turned to the members of SG-1 and SG-2.   
  
"Your plan failed! Spectacularly! The Prior got away, and I could have been killed!"   
  
"Well you weren't!" Daniel said, angrily. "They took our people - and the only reason the Prior got away, was that your people couldn't be trusted!"   
  
"How _dare_ you blame me!" Theros said, indignantly.   
  
"Shut up, both of you!" Mitchell told them. "Did anyone get the gate address?"   
  
"Yes, I did," Vala said.   
  
"Good, then we're going after Sam and Martouf." Mitchell glared at Theros. "Any problems with that?"   
  
"No...the Prior will be in the same place, so as I see it, you will either be able to kill the Prior, or he will kill you. In any case, we will be rid of an enemy, without bothering Eris."   
  
"And without her learning anything about your little secret plans." Mitchell shrugged. "Okay." He turned to Major Griff. "You're wounded, and so is Captain Pierce." He nodded at one of SG-2's other members. "Go back to the SGC and report. We'll go after Sam and Martouf, and bring them home."   
  
"Sure that's safe? If the Prior went directly to his final destination, then that's probably an Ori world. At least let's head back for reinforcements first."   
  
Mitchell shook his head. "No, we don't know what they'll do to our people. We're leaving now. Vala - give him the address. Michael - we're counting on you to get us those reinforcements."   
  
"Don't worry about it," Griff said. "We're not going to let you down!"   
  
\-----   
Mitchell stepped out on the planet, followed by Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala. The area just around the Stargate was deserted, so at least it was not guarded.   
  
"Someone did indeed pass here a short time ago," Teal'c said, examining the prints on the ground. "A rather large group of people."  
  
"At least I don't see any blood anywhere," Mitchell noted. "Sam and Martouf are probably not injured."  
  
"That's something - but we have no idea if they're even still _on_ this planet!" Daniel exclaimed, frustrated.   
    
"I find no new footprints leading _towards_ the Stargate - and a great many leading away from it, in _that_ direction." Teal'c inclined his head to indicate where he believed they had gone.   
  
"That way it is, then," Mitchell said.


	8. Escape Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisoners - again! But at least they have an escape plan.

"Prior. We have placed the unbelievers in confinement. They await their destiny."  
  
"I shall attend to the matter in due time. Where is the rest of your people?"   
  
"All of us from Thebe have been given shelter with brothers of the faith here. Our group awaits the chance to serve you again."   
   
"The time to call on all the faithful children of the Ori, is drawing near. Our warriors are fighting the unbelievers everywhere, and their ranks can never overflow."   
  
\-----   
"Locked up again - just on a different planet!" Sam exclaimed, kicking the _very_ locked door. "Great!"   
  
"Yes, it _is_ exasperating," Martouf agreed, as he slowly examined the entire wall of their prison. "This building is very well constructed - unfortunately."   
  
"No food and no water - I wonder what they'll do to us?"   
  
"The Prior will presumably attempt to convince us of the joys of worshipping the Ori."   
  
"Probably." Sam sighed. "I can't say I'm looking forward to it - I'd almost prefer they'd kill us outright."   
  
"I very much doubt that will happen as long as the Prior believes there to be any chance he can convince us. The Tok'ra and the Tau'ri are some of the only adversaries the Ori have left, after most of the Jaffa joined them. The Prior will not easily give up this opportunity to acquire agents in both places - even though I am stationed at the SGC, I still return to the Tok'ra for shorter periods, from time to time."   
  
"Very true." Sam sat down against the wall, leaning back against it.   
  
Martouf walked over and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. "If there is one thing I have learnt during my time as a member of SG-1, it is that no one will be left behind. The others will come for us, Samantha. We _will_ get out of here, somehow."   
  
Sam nodded. "I try to believe that, but these damn Ori are just so powerful. There's very little we can do - sometimes I despair that we'll ever win over them." She sighed. "I wonder if the anti-Prior device will even work twice against the same Prior?"   
  
"Perhaps it will - or else they will find another way." He caressed her hand, then entwined his fingers with hers. "Samantha...you have been very quiet today - even before they came to get us this morning. You...you do not regret what we did tonight? You don't regret agreeing to become ours again?"   
  
"No! Of course not, Martouf!" Sam said with conviction. "I just have a lot on my mind..."   
  
"Not surprising, given that we are currently prisoners." Martouf looked closely at her. "But that is not what you are talking about...what concerns you, my Samantha?"   
  
"Blending. I've thought about it some more, and I think I definitely want to do it...but what happens then? What if my symbiote doesn't get along with you two? What if she doesn't want to live on Earth? How will Stargate Command - and my friends - react?" She frowned. "I guess Stargate Command wouldn't complain too much - they already have you working for them, so one more Tok'ra shouldn't be a problem. My friends are mostly your friends also, so they don't have issues with Tok'ra."   
  
"Except for O'Neill. I'm still not sure he would be pleased if you became Tok'ra." Martouf sighed. "They are valid concerns, but I believe I can reassure you, partially, at least. Unless your future symbiote is in a relationship with another - or has a strong personal dislike for either Lantash or myself - it will come to feel as you do. You know this. Tok'ra love as one. There are only..." He thought about it - and likely conferred with Lantash as well. "Seven Tok'ra who have strong feelings against Lantash or I. A few of those just does not get along with us, but most dislike us due to our support of Jolinar in certain matters."   
  
"I guess they'd hate me more than you, then." Sam smiled wryly.   
  
He nodded. "They probably would, which means you shouldn't blend with them in any case."  
  
"Okay, so pretty good odds I'll not end up with someone who hates you. That's good. She still may not want to live on Earth. I mean, you two are handling it great, but I'd guess it's not an easy place to live for an alien."   
  
"It is not always easy - your culture is quite strange, sometimes." Martouf smiled at her. "Though we have gotten used to it, and there are many things we like as well. You are correct, though, and I could well imagine certain Tok'ra who would dislike it intensely." He bowed his head and gave Lantash control.   
  
"Most likely any symbiote you blend with would attempt to accept life on Earth, especially if it was important for you to live there. Regardless, our home is with you, and we would return to the Tok'ra immediately, if you went to stay there."   
  
"Thank you." Sam smiled at him, looking a little embarrassed. "I already feel bad for causing you to move around for me." She kissed him. "I am a very lucky woman."   
  
"It is Martouf and I who are lucky, beloved." He deepened the kiss, and they embraced each other.   
  
Lantash slid his hands under her open jacket, and pulled her shirt out of her pants. He enjoyed the feeling of her naked skin under his fingers, as he caressed her side and back. Sam moaned into his mouth and pulled at his clothing as well, then managed to get herself under control. She sighed as she pushed away from him a little - enough that she could look into his eyes, which were already dark with desire.   
  
"Um...Lantash...we probably shouldn't...I mean, the Prior could be here any minute, and I doubt he'd appreciate watching us have sex."   
  
"I care not about the Prior and what he thinks about us!" Lantash scoffed, then his expression softened as he smiled at Sam. "Beloved..."   
  
He caught her lips in a fiery kiss, making Sam forget about the Prior or where they were, as a haze of lust descended over her mind. As their passion grew, they lay back on the floor together, and began pulling at each others clothing again.   
  
"Unbelievers think only of fornication and other pleasures of mortal life. Know that the wicked shall suffer for their mortal sins and refusal to see the light. The true gods shall bring divine judgement on the evil ones of this Galaxy."   
  
With regret, Lantash let go of Sam and turned to look at the Prior who was standing outside the door to their holding cell. "The Ori are false gods, and I will no more worship them than I will worship the Goa'uld." He looked at the Prior with an expression that was equal parts annoyance and arrogance.   
  
" _Tok'ra_...those who are prideful and refuse to bow down, shall be laid low and made unto dust," the Prior said. "Those who follow the path of righteousness shall be raised up high."  
  
"You know, I think he's a recording," Sam observed, getting tired of the Prior.   
  
"Prior...I apologize for interrupting, but we have captured more unbelievers from the same group," a man who had just come into the room, said.   
  
"Bring them here and confine them with the other wicked ones. We must not risk anyone else getting contaminated by their evil."   
  
"As you wish." The man bowed.   
  
The Prior stared into the air for a few minutes, then talked again. "Prepare the warship. The unbelievers must be taken to the ones in charge."   
  
"It will be done."   
  
\-----   
"You okay?" Mitchell asked, looking at Sam and Lantash.   
  
"We are fine, thank you," Lantash said.   
  
"So much for our rescue mission," Vala complained.   
  
"It's the thought that counts...or something." Sam sighed. "We're happy to see you, I would just have preferred the circumstances were different."   
  
"Oh, I agree." Mitchell made a crooked grin. "They didn't search us very well, though - we managed to get _these_ in." He held up two small devices.   
  
"What's that?" Sam wrinkled her brow. "It looks a bit like the anti-Prior device, just smaller."   
  
Daniel nodded. "That's what it is. Our scientists have worked together with the Tok'ra scientists and come up with a much smaller version. It hasn't been tested yet, of course, but they're sure it'll work."   
  
"I remember hearing something about that. It should be harder for the Priors to counteract than the current one," Lantash said.   
  
"Cool - though I guess it remains to be seen if it works in reality," Sam pointed out. She looked at Teal'c, frowning. "Shouldn't you have stayed on the base? You were banged up pretty badly yesterday."   
  
"Unnecessary, as I am well," Teal'c insisted.   
  
Sam shook her head. "Jaffa stubbornness."   
  
"What about your tretonin? They did not take it from you this time?" Lantash asked.   
  
"No, they did not."   
  
"Truly, these Ori followers seems to be somewhat lacking in diligence when it comes to searching their prisoners," Lantash observed. "Very fortunate."   
  
"How much did you bring? I hope you've got enough for an extended stay, because the Prior seems to have decided we're going on a little trip in one of their warships," Sam said.   
  
"Doctor Fraiser and Malek of the Tok'ra implanted a new 'tretonin pump' in the remnants of my prim'ta pouch. It works automatically and should function for 3 months before it needs to be refilled."   
  
"They finally got it to work, then," Lantash observed, pleased.   
  
"Yes, they did. I am only the second Jaffa to use it, but they do not expect any problems," Teal'c said.   
  
"And it's not something that's as easily found or taken from you as the injector. Very good." Sam nodded.


	9. Taking Over an Ori Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 succeeds in getting loose and take control of the Ori ship they are on. Where to go and what to do - if they are even able to pilot the ship.

Sam made one extra check of the device. "It's ready."   
  
"Good, then we'll just have to wait for the damn Prior to come gloating, and then we're - hopefully - in business," Mitchell said.   
  
SG-1 had been taken on board the Ori warship and locked up in a - surprisingly fairly nice - room. Either there were no holding cells on these ships, or the Prior hoped to make his 'guests' look upon him with less hostility. If the latter was the case, it was not working.   
  
"What do we do if we actually manage to incapacitate the Prior?" Daniel asked.   
  
"What we should have done back on Thebes - kill him!" Vala exclaimed.   
  
"I agree," Martouf said. "We cannot risk him getting his powers back, and I very much doubt we'll be able to convince him of the error of his ways."   
  
"Yes, of course we kill him!" Sam agreed. "Then we need to see if we can command this ship. We've had some success hacking into their systems before, right?"   
  
"Yeah, but it took a long time - and we don't have a laptop or anything else with us this time." Daniel pointed out.   
  
"Maybe we could blow up the engines or something?" Vala suggested.   
  
"With what? Besides, it'd be great if the good guys could get their hands on one of these babies!" Mitchell said. "That might help turn the tide of the war."   
  
"What is the problem?" Martouf asked. "If I remember correctly, the memo said these ships are controlled with one of those control chairs, like the one on Antarctica? Well, if that's the case, then I can probably handle it, since both Lantash and I have the Ancient gene."   
  
"Right! Of course!" Mitchell groaned. "How could I forget? Okay, so you can probably run this thing, unless the Ori installed something else in it, which I doubt. Then our problem gets down to how many baddies are aboard the ship, and how well they're armed. Jackson, Vala...do you think you'll be able to show us the way to an armoury? We need some weapons ourselves."   
  
"Quiet. Someone is approaching," Teal'c told them in a low voice. He had been standing near the door, listening.   
  
\-----   
"You're sure he's dead?" Daniel asked.   
  
"Very sure," Teal'c told him, glancing at the Prior on the floor.   
  
Mitchell quickly searched the body for anything useful. "I only found this." He held up a small device, which none of them recognized. "Unfortunately, he's got no other weapons than the staff - which we can't use." He looked unhappy.   
  
"Well, we can always club someone over the head with the staff, so it's not completely worthless," Daniel said. "Sorry." He added, when Sam rolled her eyes at him.   
  
The door was slammed open and two guards rushed in, having probably heard the commotion. They immediately saw the dead Prior on the floor.   
  
"Blasphemy! What have you done to the Prior?"   
  
"Killed him! I grew tired of listening to the worthless cur slandering the _real_ gods!" Lantash told them, his eyes flashing a strong golden-white. "Tell me, who do _you_ worship?"   
  
"You, my Lord!" Both men said in unison, as they fell to their knees in front of Lantash, looking terrified.   
  
"Good, I shall be merciful. _This_ time!" He gave them a condescending look. "Hand over your weapons, you are not worthy of them!"   
  
"Yes, my Lord."   
  
They quickly gave him their weapons, and he handed one of them to Teal'c, who immediately raised it, pointing at them. Lantash did the same.   
  
"Let's tie them up," Mitchell said.   
  
\-----  
"What now? What do we do about him?" Daniel asked, indicating the dead Prior. "We should hide him, in case someone else comes in."   
  
"We can put him under the bed?" Vala suggested.   
  
They dragged the dead Prior to the bed and hid him under it.   
  
"Okay, what about _them_?" Sam inclined her head in the direction of the two Ori-followers.   
  
"Please, don't kill us!" One of them begged, while the other just looked on in fear.   
  
Ignoring them, the members of SG-1 continued discussing.   
  
"Gag them and knock them out, then hide them somewhere," Daniel suggested.  
  
"It would be safer to kill them. We cannot risk anyone finding them," Martouf said.   
  
"I tend to agree, but we're the good guys. We'll do as Jackson suggests, then see if we can find some more weapons before we go look for the control room." Mitchell looked at them for a moment. "Martouf and Teal'c - you're the only ones who are armed right now. Aside from finding more weapons, we also need to figure out how many guards there are on the ship. Teal'c - you stay here with Vala and me, and help keep an eye on our prisoners..."   
  
"I will interrogate our prisoners. They should have this knowledge we seek," Teal'c said, interrupting Mitchell before he could finish.   
  
"Yeah, but we can't trust them to tell the truth - and they'd probably make a lot of noise before telling you," Mitchell pointed out. "Martouf - you, Sam and Jackson go get us something to defend ourselves with, and try to find out how many guards are aboard this ship."  
  
"Yes, sir," Martouf and Sam said.   
  
"Okay," Daniel added.   
  
"You're no god," the boldest of the two prisoners told Martouf. "You let your host speak, and you obey orders from a human."   
  
Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took control. "Fools. If I were a god, I would not have had to _ask_ for your weapons before, and I would already _know_ how many guards were on this vessel!"   
  
\-----   
It turned out the warship did not have a full contingent of soldiers, but only a skeleton crew. Probably, the Prior had reasoned they were not needed for this trip, and it would be better to keep them on the planet, should defenses be needed there.   
  
Sam, Martouf/Lantash, and Daniel only encountered very light resistance, and soon located an armoury, where they equipped themselves. Meeting no one else nearby, they decided to bring weapons back to the rest of their team, before setting out to check on the ship and its contingent.   
  
\-----   
"This is Martouf. We've found the control room." He said into the radio. "There is a control chair, as we surmised there would be. I am going to try and see if I can activate it."   
  
"Okay, be careful. We'll be there in a moment," Mitchell answered.   
  
Martouf went to the control chair and sat down, leaning back in it and concentrating. It powered on immediately.   
  
"Well?" Sam asked, after a few moments.   
  
"There are eight life forms on board, aside from our own group."  
  
"Good - that means we've got them all locked up." Sam said, relieved.   
  
"I can access most of the systems, but not quite all of them. It is as if I am not able to activate those systems. Strange - the technologies that requires an Ancient gene to operate are usually either-or. You either have the ability to operate all of the devices systems, or none of them."   
  
"Part of the chair's controls are likely keyed to the unique brain physiology of the Prior's. I think SG-5 reported seeing that somewhere, and since it's probably the Prior's flying the ships, that kinda makes sense," Mitchell said, walking into the room.   
  
Sam nodded. "So there might be some systems they consider sensitive, and which are protected by an extra layer this way. _Damn_!"   
  
"Wait...I believe I may be able to work around some of the blocks..." Martouf said, sounding distracted. "Yes..."  
  
"It's working?" Sam asked.   
  
"Partially. I am afraid we are in trouble. Several Ori warships are approaching fast..." He was quiet for a moment. "I have increased our speed and changed direction so we are flying directly away from them, but they have the same maximum speed as this ship, so we will not be able to escape from them for long."   
  
"Do you have access to the weapons?" Mitchell wanted to know.   
  
"Some of them, but we are only one ship - they are...four ships of the same size. I believe they are coming because the Prior on this ship managed to send a distress signal before he was killed."   
  
"The small device we found in his pocket," Sam groaned.   
  
"Presumably." Martouf focused on using the control chair again.   
  
"What is the nearest non-hostile planet with a Stargate?"   
  
"Cava. Officially, Ra held it until he died, but there is nothing there of value. No one else has claimed it. It is sparsely inhabited, by peaceful - and now very poor - people."   
  
"Okay, Cava it is," Mitchell said. "Can you do anything so the Ori doesn't learn where we're going?"   
  
"No...but I may be able to make this vessel blow up. The Ori would think we were dead."   
  
"They would be right! We _would_ be dead! That's a crazy idea!" Vala exclaimed.   
  
"We would not. I will wait until we are in orbit over Cava before I order an overload of the power generators. We will use the transportation rings to escape at the last moment. The matter transfer should be masked by the explosion."   
  
"That sounds...dangerous," Daniel said. "Can't we use the escape pods, or something? I mean, this thing has escape pods, doesn't it?"   
  
Martouf concentrated on obtaining the information, then nodded slowly. "It does. However, the escape pods move very slowly, and they have built in homing beacons. We would be captured very quickly. As for using the ring transporter...the timing would need to be very precise, but Lantash and I believe it can be done."   
  
"Any other ideas?" Mitchell asked. When no one said anything, he shrugged. "That's the plan, then. How long till we reach Cava?"   
  
"Not long. Less than one hour."   
  
"Okay. Let's prove we're the good guys, then. Gather our prisoners and put them on an escape pod and lets launch it as fast as possible. If we're lucky, it'll even slow down the other ships, when they go to investigate.


	10. Escaped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 make it safely off the ship and down to the planet, but can they reach the Stargate without problems?

"Hurry up!" Daniel yelled, as yet another explosion was heard from the depths of the ship.   
  
"I am attempting to do so!" Lantash exclaimed, frustrated. He suddenly figured out how the controls worked, and hit the buttons, then sprinted for the rings where the others were waiting. "Got it!"   
  
He had just taken his place, when the rings came up around them. The last thing they noticed before being transported to the planet, was the explosions reaching the ring transportation room.   
  
They materialized on the planet below, inside a room. The place looked deserted, and had signs of having been looted.   
  
"It looks like there's been fighting here." Daniel observed. "Are you sure this place is safe?" He looked at the rubble in the corridor they were walking through.   
  
"Reasonably sure. No Goa'uld owns it, and it was not marked as being an Ori world, when I ordered the ship to fly here," Martouf said. "Last time the Tok'ra visited, Jaffa had raided the castle and the cities near the Stargate. It is not unusual, when the Goa'uld owning a planet is suddenly killed." He bowed his head, letting Lantash come fore.   
  
"At least this planet has not had large, easily accessible deposits of naquadah, gold, or other valuables. The population here has not been working solely in mining, building, or whatever, but has produced their own food. Many of the worlds which are now free, are starving, or fighting amongst themselves. They have no food production, having imported _that_ from other worlds - and also no functioning leadership."   
  
"That sounded very bitter." Sam looked at him, surprised.   
  
"You must admit they're better off without the Goa'uld!" Daniel said.   
  
"Yes and no. The Goa'uld are evil, oppressive rulers, but removing them from power must be done in such a way as to minimize any negative effects on their subjects, if at all possible. The Tau'ri may have succeeded in killing off most of the Goa'uld, and while that is a good thing, you have not thought about the consequences to the worlds which have not ruled themselves in a long time, if ever. Planets which have no food production, because all was imported so they could spend all their time mining, or whatever they were forced to. People who genuinely believed the Goa'uld were gods, because they had no way of knowing different. There are hundreds of these worlds - the populations are desolate, starving, dying - ready to embrace whomever comes to them and offers to lead them. Whomever comes to them, pretending to be gods, and promises salvation."   
  
"Such as the Ori."   
  
"Yes." Lantash sighed. "The Tok'ra has tried to help these people, but it is difficult. They are suspicious. If the Tok'ra openly admit to being Tok'ra, the population will suspect a Goa'uld trap. Pretending to be humans invariably makes people ask who we are and how - and why - we would help. Aside from that, they are so many, and their need is so great. The Tok'ra has managed to help only a fraction - and the Tau'ri have not listened when we have approached them about it." He shook his head. "Never mind. Having lived among the Tau'ri, and fought alongside you for several years now, I do understand. You try to help, but your ways are different. However, I am Tok'ra, and I sometimes wish things could have been done in another way."   
  
Sam nodded. "I guess we _do_ have a tendency to bumble along and not really think much about the consequences." She suddenly frowned, looking more closely at the hallway they were currently passing through. "I recognize this...but I don't think we've had a mission here, have we?"   
  
"No, not one I've been on, that's for sure," Daniel said.   
  
"I really get the feeling I've been here before...I wonder if Jolinar ever visited this place?"  
  
"Jolinar certainly has been here many times before," Lantash told them. "Cava was one of three planets, which constituted the last of Egeria's small domain. Ra allowed her to keep them, even after she turned against him, probably because there is little of value here. There _is_ naquadah, but it cannot be mined without advanced machinery, which the Goa'uld do not wish to let their slaves use. In any case, this was the place where the early Tok'ra hid, after Jolinar's empire fell."   
  
Sam nodded. "Of course, I remember some of it now."   
  
"Lantash, if you've been here, you know the shortest way to the Stargate, right?" Mitchell said. "We should probably leave as quickly as possible, before the Ori decide to send someone down here to make sure if we really were killed or if we perhaps didn't escape before our ship exploded."   
  
"I have never been here before, but I do have knowledge about the planet in my genetic memory. The world was eventually retaken by Ra - maybe 350 years ago, but by then it had not been used for centuries. The Tok'ra did not use this planet after Egeria was lost to us, and as most of you know, I was in her last batch of larvae."   
  
"The world was sacred to you." Daniel realized.   
  
"Not in so many words, but...yes, in a way. It was Egeria's planet, and the first world for my people to seek refuge on, after they had been forced to begin fighting in secret instead of openly. In a way, the beginning of the life we have lived ever since, even if there were no underground bases yet. Though, I believe some of the first were eventually built here."   
  
"Then I'm sorry the palace looks like this." Sam gave Lantash a reassuring smile.   
  
"Thank you, but it does not truly bother me," he said, his expression belying his words. "In any case, Egeria's legacy is not dependent on a specific place."    
  
\-----   
They stepped out on the courtyard and immediately noticed a large crevice running across the ground, all the way through one of the walls and out as far as they could see, widening out.   
  
"Earthquake?" Daniel wondered.   
  
"Looks that way - though since this isn't Earth, it wouldn't be an _earth_ quake," Sam said. "I think it happened not too long ago. The plants growing in the cleft are not well established. Look - this tree is probably no more than a couple years old."   
  
"I agree. It's strange, though, as this area has always been geologically stable." Lantash frowned.   
  
They jumped across the gap in a place where it was narrow, and left the courtyard through a smaller door beside the large gate. Outside, there were more evidence of a quake - or actually _several_ quakes. Wide crevices, ruined buildings, fallen trees - were everywhere. In many places the road was undermined, or had disappeared completely. Finally they came to a point where they could no longer continue - a large chasm stretched before them, with no clear way around it. It looked deep and treacherous, and it was obvious it would be impossible to cross it without equipment they did not have. They had to find another way.   
  
"The chaapa'ai is at most a mile away, in _that_ direction." Lantash pointed. "It should be just behind the small forest."   
  
"On the other side of the chasm." Sam added.   
  
"Yes, unfortunately." He admitted.   
  
"Is there a village on this side of that thing?" Mitchell asked.   
  
"There should be one not far from the castle, in the direction opposite of where we went."   
  
"Okay, let's go see if they know what's happened here - and if there's another way to the Stargate."


	11. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is soon clear that SG-1 is not safe on the planet they have escaped to, and they have to flee. With the Ori searching for them, they look for a safe place to hide, and a way to the Stargate

"So the earthquakes started suddenly, about three years ago? Just after those strangers you mentioned arrived?" Mitchell asked.  
  
"Yes, exactly." The villager nodded.  
  
"Around that time, there were rumours of Anubis testing a number of different weapons on various worlds, often causing much devastation." Martouf observed. "It's likely we are seeing the effects of another one of those."  
  
"Where did you say you came from? _How_ did you reach our village?" The local man looked at them with a suspicious expression.  
  
"Never mind that!" Sam said, getting annoyed. They had arrived in the village some hours ago, and it had taken until now to find someone that would talk to them at all. Apparently, they had quite bad experiences with strangers, and the fact that the normal road to the Stargate was blocked, meant they had been left completely alone since the earthquakes - which also had killed a lot of the people then. She sighed. Perhaps their reaction was understandable.  
  
"Please, we - ah - escaped from a ship where we were prisoners," Daniel explained.  
  
"Escaped just before the ship blew up," Vala added. "We just got out. So...you see, we're on the run from..."  
  
"From the evil gods," Martouf said, quickly, not wanting to risk Vala mentioning the Ori, since these people had almost certainly not met them. It would just lead to more questions.  
  
"Which god are you fleeing? Will his or her Jaffa come here?" The villager looked at Martouf with an expression of fear on his face.  
  
"No, I am certain this god will not send any Jaffa here."  
  
"They think we're dead," Sam added, hoping it was the truth. "So, can you help us get to the...ah...the _chaapa'ai_?"  
  
"The road has been blocked since the earthquakes. Rumour has it there is another way, through the large forest and over the lower parts of the mountains, but the road is long and full of unknown dangers. No one has travelled that way in living memory."  
  
"Okay." Mitchell nodded. "I guess we'll be the first, then." He threw a look at the rapidly darkening sky. "Do you think we could get shelter somewhere in the village?"  
  
"And some food," Vala added.  
  
"Maybe. What do you have to offer?"  
  
\-----  
"Greedy, unfriendly, annoying..." Vala grumbled as they walked along the road to the large forest.  
  
"Let's just be happy they agreed to take the necklace _you stole_ on the Ori ship." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"If you had been willing to make a small sacrifice for all of us, then I could have _kept_ it!" Vala exclaimed.  
  
"You should be flattered, Jackson!" Mitchell grinned. "She was only interested in you."  
  
"Besides, I seem to remember you were expressing interest in her," Martouf added.  
  
"Food and shelter for all of us - and she wanted just one night with you, Daniel. That's a _bargain_! Why did you turn it down?" Sam teased.  
  
Daniel blushed and grabbed a small stick that was lying beside the road, throwing it after Sam. "Not funny! Besides, she wanted her brothers to watch!"  
  
"Quiet!" Teal'c said, stopping and remaining still as he listened for something.  
  
"Screams - and staff fire. From Ori staff weapons, I suspect," Martouf said, looking sad. "In retrospect, it was not a good idea to leave the necklace with the villagers. Now the Ori have proof we were there."  
  
"I'm sure the villagers would have told them anyway," Sam observed.  
  
"We should go back and help those people!" Vala insisted. "They are being killed because of us - and we've got weapons!"  
  
"Most likely the Ori have sent down vast numbers of warriors. It is unlikely we would be able to do anything, except die alongside the villagers."  
  
"Teal'c is right - unfortunately," Mitchell said. "We'll have to hope they'll only kill those villagers they felt were directly responsible for helping us."  
  
"It's a small consolation, but ...that is probably the case...as long as the rest are willing to worship the Ori, course." Sam looked grim. "In any case, we should hurry on and find a place to hide."  
  
\-----  
"As I believe I mentioned previously, my genetic memory contains information indicating the Tok'ra had a secret base on this world, at the edge of the forest, near the mountains," Lantash said, slowly. "I do not know if it was destroyed when they left - as they usually are. It was certainly made before the tunnel crystals were fully developed, and they left the planet rather abruptly. My genetic memories does _not_ contain any more information about the base - Egeria must not have felt it was important information, and truly, it would normally not be."  
  
"How far away is it?" Mitchell asked.  
  
"I would say...no more than three miles. Of course, that depends on how much havoc these earthquakes have done to the area," Lantash said. "We may not be able to take a direct route there."   
  
"Yeah, we've already had to change course twice in the last hour," Sam observed.  
  
"Of course...those tunnels or whatever could just as well have been destroyed by one of those quakes," Vala pointed out.  
  
"Very true." Lantash sighed.  
  
They hurried on, all the time expecting to hear shouts from Ori warriors behind them, but thankfully nothing happened.  
  
\-----  
It had been early morning when they had set out from the village. Now the sun was setting, and they still had not reached the area where Lantash believed the old Tok'ra base had been located. Signs of small quakes were everywhere - cracks and sometimes chasms in the ground, fallen trees, and evidence of rock slides as they got into the hilly terrain near the mountains. They had to change course again and again, in order to walk around areas which could not be traversed.  
  
"We should find a place to sleep for the night," Mitchell said.  
  
"I am certain we are almost at the old base," Lantash insisted.  
  
"You've been saying that for two hours, now!" Vala sounded irritated. "Why don't you admit you don't have a clue where it is?"  
  
"Listen, Lantash - even if we're standing on top of it, it's getting too dark to find the entrance, if it's even still here. The area is full of crevices and stuff we can fall over and get hurt. We really should wait until tomorrow," Sam argued.  
  
Lantash looked stubborn for a few moments, then relented. "Very well. We shall wait."  
  
\-----  
"At least it doesn't look as if this area has been damaged as much as some of the others," Daniel observed.  
  
"Better find it soon - it's starting to rain," Vala remarked, looking unhappily at the sky.  
  
"It appears as if it will rain quite a lot," Teal'c agreed. "Very fortunate."  
  
"Fortunate? Why?" Daniel wondered.  
  
"Our tracks will be erased, making it much more difficult for the Ori soldiers to find us."  
  
"Of course," Vala nodded.  
  
"This is the place...I am sure of it," Lantash said. "I am uncertain of the location of the entrance, though. Normally, it would be easy to find, since I would be able to sense the naquadah from the ring transporter, but there may never have been one installed here."  
  
"I think I can help with that." Sam suddenly walked up to a huge rock, which rose maybe seven-eight feet into the air. "I remember this...Jolinar was here!" She looked towards the large mountain behind her, before she resolutely walked to a specific spot and pushed against the rock, hard.  
  
A low rumble was heard, and then an opening appeared in the ground. Stairs lead down into the darkness below.  
  
"A little less high-tech than what we're used to, I guess," Daniel observed.  
  
"Remember, these are old tunnels - probably built not too long after the first types of crystals were patterned, perhaps as long as 1900 years ago. Besides, even if they had a ring transporter installed somewhere, we cannot activate it without a controller," Lantash told them. "As far as I know, no one has used this base since many centuries before Egeria disappeared."  
  
They walked down the stairs. A diffuse light almost immediately came on, and slowly grew stronger until it was about the same brightness as they were used to in the corridors of Tok'ra tunnels.  
  
When all of them stepped down from the stairs, the doorway slowly rumbled shut.  
  
"Light and ventilation still seems to be working. Remarkable!" Sam said.  
  
"Okay, guys! Let's search this place and see what we have. How large is the complex, Lantash?" Mitchell asked.  
  
"I regret to disappoint you. I know little about this place, except its existence."  
  
"No problem. It should be empty, though, right?"  
  
"Yes, that I am certain about."  
  
"Another thing...we need to determine if the Stargate is being watched," Mitchell said. "Teal'c, when we've searched this place, you and me are going to go and check it out."  
  
"Agreed, Mitchell," Teal'c said.  
  
"I am a more logical choice - I know approximately where the chaapa'ai is, and I can sense it." Lantash pointed out.  
  
"That may be, but you're also the only one who knows how stuff down here in these tunnel works - even if they're a beta version, and you haven't been here before," Mitchell said.


	12. An Old Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 search the old Tok'ra base, and find that it is still liveable and will provide a perfect hiding place until the Ori leave the planet.

"So, what did you find?" Mitchell asked, when they had all returned to where they had entered the tunnels.

  
"The place is pretty big. There's rooms with bathing pools - functioning, I might add - a large mess hall and kitchen, storage rooms still containing clothing, weapons, and various stuff we haven't check out further. There's also almost a hundred personal quarters, and there were probably more once, because we found collapsed tunnels in several places," Daniel told them.   
  
"We also found food stores, with some food still in stasis, as well as dry goods which... _may_ be edible," Martouf said.   
  
"Edible if we're desperate, but I agree," Sam added.   
  
"Okay, that's good news! Check out those storage rooms some more, while Teal'c and I go take a look at the Stargate. Martouf...this is where you believe the Stargate is located?" Mitchell asked, pointing at the map Martouf had drawn.   
  
"Yes. You are certain you would not rather I accompany you and Teal'c?"   
  
"We can handle it. Go help with the inventory."   
  
"Yes, sir." Martouf joined the others, who were going to make lists over everything in the tunnels. They might very well have to stay there for weeks, waiting for the Ori to leave, so it was fortunate the place was still functional.   
  
\-----   
"Samantha. I have found a room with a wide sleeping platform. Lantash and I were thinking you might...ah..." Martouf blushed before Lantash could control the reaction.   
  
"Share it with you?" Sam smiled. "I would love to! It's not as if it's a secret we're together again - the others all know already." She put her arms around his waist.   
  
"Thank you, Samantha." Martouf embraced her and pulled her closer. "We very much look forward to living together with you again, even under these circumstances."   
  
"So do I, and we _will_ escape the Ori!" She kissed him, then looked at him with a naughty glint in her eyes. "Why don't you show me this room?"   
  
"With pleasure, Samantha...and I found something else I think you will like." He tried to look mysterious.   
  
"Oh, and what is that?"   
  
"The quarters have a small adjoining room with a personal bathing pool - I didn't think any of the rooms in these tunnels would have that."   
  
"That sounds wonderful! I really hope we can get them to work - I mean, it _did_ look as if the water was still supplying the faucets and whatnot when we checked earlier, and the bigger pools worked."   
  
"I _already_ determined the pool works." Martouf smiled. "I have set it to run a cleaning cycle, so we will be able to use it later today."   
  
"I am such a lucky woman." Sam kissed him again.   
  
Martouf had just deepened the kiss, when someone spoke behind them.   
  
"Um...sorry to interrupt, but could you help us with something, Martouf?" Daniel asked.   
  
He sighed. "Yes, sure."   
  
"We were going to make something to eat, and we found a pie ready for baking in one of the stasis units, but we can't figure out how to get the oven to work." Daniel admitted, feeling foolish.   
  
"Maybe it doesn't?" Sam suggested. "I mean, how hard can it be to get an oven to work?"   
  
"I think it has power, so..." Daniel shrugged. "It _should_ work."   
  
"I will take a look at it." Martouf promised.   
  
\-----   
"The oven is powered by a small naquadah power cell. There should be a switch here..." He felt on the back of the unit, and found it. "The power cell must be in active mode, or the oven will not work."  
  
"Light came on when we opened the door." Vala complained. "And there's a whole slew of buttons and dials on the front."   
  
"Yes, the light and the display are powered by an independent power source. I actually don't know why," Martouf said.   
  
"Never mind that. I assume you know how the various settings work?" Daniel asked.   
  
Martouf nodded. "This oven is an old one, but yes, it seems to follow the same basic principles as the ones we use in the tunnels now." He fiddled with the control for a few moments, then hit the start button. "I believe this should be the correct setting. The oven will turn off on its own when the sensors determine the pie is baked."   
  
"Neat - but a bit controlling. What if I'm making cookies and want them extra-crispy, but other people want theirs to be chewy?" Vala said.   
  
"You can change the default settings that have been programmed in. It should not be too difficult. I have done it sometimes, but on the newer versions of the ovens, of course."   
  
"I didn't know you had worked in the kitchen in the tunnels? I mean, I've seen you be a guard, a runner for the council, a diplomat, a scientist, go on missions with us...and several other jobs, but never in the kitchen," Sam remarked.   
  
"While there is usually one or two Tok'ra working as chefs on each base, everyone has kitchen duty regularly."   
  
"Everyone? Even Garshaw?" Sam grinned.   
  
"Yes, _everyone_. Even Garshaw." He smiled. "I did not say she likes it - but she does it."   
  
"Must be hard on those who were born Goa'uld!" Vala observed.   
  
\-----   
It was almost evening when Teal'c and Mitchell returned from their scouting mission to the Stargate.   
  
"How did it go?" Sam asked, when the door had closed behind them.   
  
"Teal'c caught a deer." Mitchell pointed towards the rather large deer Teal'c was carrying over his shoulders. "That's about the only positive thing I have to say."   
  
"That's great! Good work, Teal'c!" Vala smiled at him.   
  
"Thank you."    
  
"Did you find the chaapa'ai?" Martouf wondered.   
  
"Yes, no problem. It was actually almost exactly where you had guessed it would be. No, the problem is that it's guarded. Like, there's an entire _army_ sitting on it!" He sighed. "We waited for several hours to see if there was any variation, but except for a   
change of guard, there was nothing."  
  
"That's bad. How many were there?" Sam asked.   
   
"About 30, heavily armed." Teal'c told her.   
  
"Ouch."   
  
"Did they appear less attentive during the change of guard?" Martouf wanted to know.  
  
"No, unfortunately not," Mitchell said. "Well, at least they didn't see us, and sooner or later they'll give up and leave."   
  
" _And_ we get to eat roasted deer for a couple days!" Vala pointed out.   
  
\-----   
"They are still there!" Sam said, exasperated.   
  
She and Martouf had just returned from the check they did of the Stargate every other day. It had been almost two weeks since they found the tunnels to hide in. The Ori soldiers kept up a presence on the planet - one group in the village, and one, larger one, near the Stargate. They had not found the tunnels, nor had SG-1 had any close encounters with them when out looking for food.   
  
"No change?" Mitchell asked.   
  
"There are fewer of them now, and they seem less attentive. Several of them sat around in groups and talked," Martouf said.   
  
"True," Sam agreed.   
  
"Perhaps we can get out of here soon, then." Mitchell looked a little happier.


	13. A Surprising Find - and a Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel discovers a beautiful underground lake, and Sam and Martouf/Lantash decide to go for a swim.

"What is it you've found?" Sam asked.   
  
"You know those tunnels that have collapsed? In one of them, there's a room just where the roof has caved in, which is full of pottery and tablets..." Daniel said.   
  
"Yeah, I know. You've showed me. All of us, I guess, _several_ times."   
  
"Well, I've salvaged as much as I can from the room, and with the help of Teal'c, Martouf, and Lantash, I have translated most of the contents of the tablets, which is written in a very old dialect of Goa'uld. It seems to be the history of the Goa'uld from not long after they had come to Earth for the first time!"   
  
"I'm sure it's interesting, and Anise will be ecstatic when you bring it back." Sam rolled her eyes a little at him.   
  
"But some of it is _missing_! And I just _know_ there are more at the back of the room. I can see parts of some shelves peeking out from under the rubble! Anyway, you know we found some of those old tunnel crystals in one of the storage rooms?"   
  
"Yes?" Sam sounded a little apprehensive. "Martouf said they were of the old type and not completely reliable..."   
  
"Um...well, that's maybe true..."   
  
"But you used them anyway." Sam sighed. "Okay, what happened?"   
  
"I tried one of those that should only make a short piece of tunnel...just to see if I could use it to dig out the rubble in the storage room with the tablets."  
  
"Daniel! Using a crystal you're not sure is reliable, on a piece of already unstable tunnel could have caused the whole part to collapse!"   
  
"Well, it didn't, okay? It also didn't really clear the rubble, more like, um, embedded parts of the room in the walls, but I think I can get to some of the tablets now...and the back of the room is clear."   
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Just make sure you're not alone in there, if you try to pry something out of the walls - you don't want to be crushed under the rubble if something isn't stable!"   
  
"I already talked to Teal'c, and he's promised to help. Anyway, the first crystal I used made a tunnel partially through the rubble to another part of the complex - and partially down into what I think is an underground lake. That's what I wanted to show you. It looks really beautiful, and there's a cave full of crystal formations, which I think are natural."   
  
They had walked to the part of the tunnel where Daniel had used the crystals, and Sam saw the corridor that sloped down further into the ground.   
  
"Sounds cool!" Sam agreed. "Let's have a look."   
  
\-----   
"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said it was beautiful!" Sam looked about the place. "It's _huge_! I mean, it's gotta be at least three or four acres! This is definitely the reason why they put the tunnels here. Martouf told me that they usually place the tunnels near larger underground water reserves, so it's easy to get water. Look - there's even something that looks like an underground river flowing out into the lake over there. I wonder where it exits? Since the lake doesn't overflow, it must have an outlet somewhere."   
  
"Some rubble and various debris from the tunnels and rooms above has fallen over there, probably during the earthquake." Daniel pointed.   
  
"Yes, we better make sure the roof is stable before we examine that area any further," Sam agreed. "I really hope it is - with the bluish light from the tunnels, it is otherworldly beautiful in here. The light reflects in all those crystal formations, and then the water glitters with the reflected light...really cool!" Sam walked closer to the lake and stuck a hand in the water. "It's almost tepid!"   
  
"Something must be heating it?" Daniel said.   
  
"Obviously. Some underground heat source, perhaps? I wonder if that's why they put the tunnels here - to heat them with geothermal energy - or if the quake has caused magma to come closer to the surface?"   
  
\-----   
"Swimming in the underground lake does sound appealing, and since we have determined there are no risks for further cave-ins, and the water is clean, then why not?" Lantash said.   
  
"Great." She kissed him. "Since no one else wanted to come, we can even bathe naked..." She winked at him.   
  
"Tok'ra _always_ bathe naked - but I know Tau'ri see such things differently." He pulled her to him and gave her another kiss, then sighed. "I promised to help Daniel translate some Goa'uld words that were giving him problems. I had better go and do that first, or he will come pestering us when we would prefer to be alone...it should not take long, my Samantha. You go ahead, and I shall join you very soon."   
  
"Okay, see that you do!" She swatted him playfully with the towel she was carrying.   
  
"Or what?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
"Oh, you don't want to know - so you better be there!" Sam gave him a quick kiss before she hurried off in the direction of the lake, grinning widely.   
  
\-----   
The lake was really surprisingly large, but quite shallow, and Sam could stand on the bottom almost everywhere. The bottom was made of a fine, soft dark sand, scattered with a few rocks here and there. There was almost no vegetation, presumably due to the lack of sunlight and nutrients in the water.   
  
She had spotted schools of small fish whenever there was a little vegetation - mostly near where the river spilled into the lake, so it was probably carrying nutrients and small particles and organisms the fish could eat. Sam had swam almost to the middle of the lake, when she noticed an undercurrent. It was not very strong, and the water was still shallow, so she followed it until she saw where there was a low opening in the rock side. The water flew out there, and presumably eventually to the outside.   
  
Sam looked towards shore - she was a fairly long way from it, so she decided to start swimming back. She had only just turned around, when she spotted Martouf on the shore. She waved at him and shouted, "Come on! The water is nice!"   
  
"I'm on my way, Samantha!" He called back, and quickly began removing his clothing.   
  
That was when Sam suddenly felt an energy signature. Parts of the tunnels were above her, and there was of course naquadah-based technology there, but she had not noticed it before - and this felt different, like the energy signature of a symbiote. She froze. Martouf was still much _much_ too far away for her to be able to sense Lantash, so who _was_ she detecting?   
  
Nervously, she turned around, and noticed something moving just under the surface. The symbiote stopped near her and stuck its head out of the water and squealed at her.   
  
Sam made a yelp and began swimming, as fast as she could, away from the symbiote. It followed her, now and then making squealing sounds.   
  
"There's a symbiote out here!" She shouted. "It's following me!"   
  
Martouf threw the last piece of clothing over his shoulder and ran into the water, beginning to swim as soon as the water was deep enough. "I'm coming!"   
  
Sam noticed the symbiote swimming past her, easily overtaking her and stopping somewhere ahead of her. It stayed there, watching her and making a lot of noises that sounded decidedly offended.   
  
Realizing the symbiote was not coming any closer, Sam stopped and put her feet down on the bottom. The water reached to just under her arms here. She looked at the symbiote. It made no moves towards her, but it still seemed as if it was angry over something. She noticed something else - it had those strange appendages or whatever it was, on the sides of the head. Appendages which marked it... _her_ , as a queen!   
  
"Martouf...the symbiote...it's not trying to take me," Sam said, realizing to her surprise that was the case. She looked at the symbiote which was again saying something that sounded offended, then looked to Martouf, who had reached them by now. The symbiote suddenly turned abruptly towards Martouf, and made a number of squealing sounds at him.   
  
"It is alright. I am Tok'ra," Martouf said, then bowed his head, giving Lantash control.   
  
"I am Lantash of the Tok'ra." He looked at Sam. "She is angry because you thought she would take you against your will. She claims to be Tok'ra." He looked almost dazed. "She...is a _queen_."    
  
"Do you think she's speaking the truth?"  
  
"I do not know. Possibly. She didn't try to take you as a host without asking for consent first. That makes me inclined to believe her. Her name is Merit, I believe." He looked apologetic. "Names are one thing which translates badly from Alu'anu - the spoken language of our kind, _before_ we take hosts."  
  
"But...where did she even _come_ from? Has she been hanging around here since Egeria?"   
  
The symbiote obviously understood Sam, because she began telling Lantash something.   
  
He listened for a little while, then turned to Sam. "She says she was in a stasis jar, placed here by Egeria, until about 3 years ago, when she suddenly found herself awake and out of her jar, lying on dry ground. Fortunately, this lake was not far away, and she managed to reach it. She has been living in it ever since, alone, eating the fish in the lake and the river. She is _very_ happy to see us."   
  
"I can imagine!" Sam said. "Um, can she prove any of that? I mean, the time frame coincides with the quakes, but that's hardly proof she's Tok'ra. No offense."   
  
The symbiote said something more, which Lantash translated.   
  
"She - Merit - understands our reluctance to trust her, but finds it frustrating. The remnants of her jar should still lie among the rubble near the entrance. She will show us where."   
  
The symbiote took off in the direction of the debris, and Sam and Lantash followed at a slower speed, not being able to swim as fast as the symbiote.   
  
Merit stopped just at the edge of the lake, squealing and pointing with a fin to the approximate point in the rubble where her stasis jar had fallen. Sam and Lantash both stepped out of the water and walked the short distance.   
  
"I believe I have found it," Lantash said, after he had searched the area for a few minutes. He picked up the broken jar and looked at it. "The whole top is missing - which includes any writing there may have been on it." He continued searching for a few moments more, then spotted the top, including the lid which had fallen off just beside the rest of the top. "Here!" He walked to the lake and cleaned away some dust, then looked at the writing on it.   
  
"What does it say?" Sam wondered.   
  
"Merit of the Tok'ra, daughter of Egeria of the Tok'ra." He read. "There is also a marking which I know Egeria used as her secret code, to prove it is indeed her who has written something." He sounded awed.   
  
"I recognize it - from Jolinar's memories," Sam said. "That means we believe her? I mean, the symbiote."   
  
Lantash nodded slowly. "Yes, it is highly improbable that this is either a trap or that she is someone else, also stranded here. I am convinced she is who she says she is. _Tok'ra_."   
  
"Well...that's great!" Sam gave the symbiote another look. "That means the Tok'ra have a queen again."   
  
"It does, yes." Lantash agreed. "Samantha...we have no good way of transporting her back to the Tok'ra, short of carrying her for miles in a bucket or something similar - when the Ori warriors hopefully have left. That is _highly_ dangerous, obviously, as many things could happen during such a trip. The other option is leaving her here and hoping nothing unfortunate happens to her until we return with something to transport her in - or a host. I know she has survived here alone for three years, but we are most fortunate no large predator, like a large fish, found her. She needs a host, that _is_ the safest option."   
  
"Ah...yes...I suppose it is."   
  
"Since she is a queen, that host needs to be female. Samantha...you told me you would probably blend one day. Would you... _consider_ becoming Merit's host?" Lantash asked, an imploring expression on his face. "Finding Merit is almost a miracle to us, Samantha. The Tok'ra is no longer a dying race. We again have a future..."   
  
"Yes! I know what's a stake!" Sam exclaimed. "Just... _please_ give me a few moments to think about it, okay?"   
  
"Of course, Samantha." Lantash looked ashamed. "I did not mean to push you in any way. It was my excitement at learning the Tok'ra is again a viable race, which made me forget myself. I apologize."   
  
"No problem, Lantash. I do understand how important this is." She smiled at him, a little bleakly. She grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly, before going to sit on a large rock some distance away. She needed to think.   
  
Could she do this? Become host to this Tok'ra queen symbiote?   
  
Yes, she had more or less convinced herself she wanted to blend one day...soon, even...but this was not just _soon_ , it was _now_! She would have no time to prepare - either for sharing her body and mind, or for the big changes it would cause in her life. She had only just returned to active duty, and going on missions was one of the things she valued highly. Of course, she might normally have continued doing that after becoming a host. She thought SGC would agree to it, and the Tok'ra as well, but since Merit was a queen symbiote - the Tok'ra's _only_ queen - then it would not be so simple.   
  
The Tok'ra had become very few, and Sam doubted they would agree to let their queen risk her life on a daily basis - at least not until she had spawned several batches, and preferably another queen. To be honest, Sam would not want to risk the continued existence of an entire species, just for her own pleasure. No individual had that right. No, if she became host to Merit, then she would have to stop going on missions, at least for the immediate future. Could she do that?   
  
The only other possible host for Merit, here, was Vala. She would _never_ agree to become a host again, and Sam could not blame her. Not after she had been host to Qetesh. Sam shuddered. Qetesh had been one of the more _unpleasant_ Goa'uld, even compared with how bad they usually were. No, there was no way they could ask Vala to become a host again.   
  
Sam looked towards where Martouf and Lantash were sitting at the edge of the lake, talking with Merit. She knew what the _morally_ right thing to do was - and to be honest, it might also be the right thing for her, personally. She still missed Jolinar now and then, even if she had only been a host to her for so short a period of time. It might be nice having someone to talk to again, and Merit would at least not have any bad memories and experiences of her _own_ , only the genetic memory from Egeria, which all the Tok'ra had. Perhaps Merit could also help Sam get Jolinar's memories sorted out. They were still a cause of confusion, even if memory flashes were rarer now than they had been. She took a deep breath and made the decision.   
  
She would blend. With Merit.   
  
Having made the decision she felt at peace with herself and the choice. She knew it was the right one. Getting up, she called out for her mates, "Lantash...Martouf!"   
  
"Yes?" Lantash got up and walked towards her.   
  
Despite the situation, Sam could not stop herself from spending a few moments looking at him. He had not dressed again yet, and he looked as hot as always. She shook herself, focusing on what she was going to say. "I've thought it through, and I've decided...that I would like to become Merit's host."   
  
"Martouf and I are very pleased to hear that, Samantha." Lantash smiled, looking relieved.   
  
Sam heard Merit make happy-sounding squeals behind him, so the symbiote had obviously heard her.   
  
"I think we should tell the others first, though, but I think I would prefer to only have you and Martouf here during the...the blending."   
  
Lantash nodded. "It is normal for the blending to be a private event, involving only relatives and close friends...which of course all of SG-1 is. Nevertheless, it is better to not have too many there. I do agree we should tell them first, though."   
  
"I think most of them would rather not be present anyway, and Daniel and Vala might freak out, given their experiences."   
  
"Possibly," He agreed, turning to Merit. "We shall return shortly."


	14. Blended - and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam blends with Merit, and introduces her new symbiote to her friends. Merit spends some time getting to know Martouf and Lantash - and she also tells Sam something that surprises her.

* denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

"Wait... _what_?" Vala said. "You went for a swim in the lake, found a symbiote, and decided to become a host? Isn't that a bit, uh, sudden?"   
  
"Yeah, Sam, are you _sure_ you've thought it through?" Daniel added. "It's not something that's easy to change if you regret it."   
  
"I won't regret it. I've thought about it, and I'm sure. _Very_ sure."   
  
"It's your choice, Sam. I don't have a problem with it. I mean - one alien more or less on my team won't make much of difference. We Tau'ri are already a minority on SG-1!" Mitchell grinned.   
  
"I will support you, if anyone at Stargate Command is unable to understand," Teal'c said.   
  
"Yeah, of course we will," Daniel added, and Vala and Mitchell nodded.   
  
"Thanks, guys." Sam looked relieved.   
  
\-----   
A couple of hours later, Sam and Martouf/Lantash were back at the shore of the underground lake. Merit must have been waiting close by, because Martouf had barely put down the thin mattress he had brought, before the symbiote stuck her head out of the water and made an excited welcome-squeal.   
  
"Hi, Merit." Sam smiled a little nervously at the symbiote, before sitting down on the mattress. "Martouf, Lantash - please sit with me for a moment?" She patted the mattress beside her. "And give me a kiss?"  
  
"I would be happy to, Samantha," Martouf said, sitting down.   
  
He put an arm around her, pulling her closer as she leaned against him. She turned her face towards him and they kissed for several moments, before Lantash took over, kissing her again.   
  
"Thanks." She smiled, looking happier.   
  
"Relax, Samantha," Lantash said. "While Merit has never had a host before, she is healthy and strong, as are you. There is nothing to worry about - all will go well."  
  
"You'll stay here with me?"   
  
He nodded. "Of course. Since there is no danger here right now, she will complete the blending before you wake up. I will be here."   
  
"Okay, thanks." Sam took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready now."  
  
"You are sure?"   
  
Sam nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."   
  
"Lie down, then. I will bring Merit." Lantash kissed her, then got up as Sam lay back on the mattress.   
  
He picked up Merit, who wrapped herself around his arm. She fluttered excitedly with her fins as he carried her the short distance to Sam.   
  
"Hello, Merit," Sam said. "I volunteer to become your host." She opened her mouth and the symbiote quickly slid off Lantash's arm and jumped into her. '  
  
\-----   
Sam woke slowly. At first, she was a little unsure where she was and what had happened, but then she felt a presence in her head, and she remembered immediately.   
  
"Merit?"   
  
*Yes - and you do not need to speak out loud, Samantha.* Merit 'hugged' her happily. *Thank you so much for becoming my host!*   
  
*It is strange to be a host again, but nice - and very different...because I'm not fighting you, like I did Jolinar.* Sam felt ashamed.   
  
*The situation was different and most unfortunate. You are not to blame.* Merit sighed. *Nevertheless, I do regret not meeting Jolinar. She was Egeria's first ally and closest friend. You have all her memories, though, and it is some consolation to see those. To know that her knowledge is not lost.*   
  
*You have gone through it?*  
  
*Not all of it yet, but I have looked at some, yes. Does that concern you?*   
  
*No, it's just that I've not been having much luck remembering more than fragments.*  
  
*It is for the best, or you would have been changed very much, given how many memories she has compared to you.*   
  
*Or you...you've not had a host before, and was only just mature when you were placed in the stasis jar, isn't that right?*   
  
*Yes, Egeria needed to save me, like she had my two sisters. The Goa'uld would have killed us or tried to turn us to their cause, had they known. Queens are quite rare.*  
  
*There are _three_ Tok'ra queens? Yes...now you mention it, Jolinar _knew_ that, she just didn't know _where_.*   
  
*Nor do I know where the others are, it would have been too dangerous.*   
  
Sam nodded. *I can understand. Merit, it must have been lonely here for those three years - in the lake.*   
  
*It was. I was very happy when I discovered you, so happy that I was not really careful enough. It was fortunate you were not enemies.*   
  
*Yes...it's true that this place was well hidden, and not very many come here, but there is a new enemy. Much worse than the Goa'uld.*   
  
*The Ori.*   
  
*Yes.*   
  
*From what I have seen from your memories, they are a formidable enemy indeed, but we must not despair. We _will_ succeed!*   
  
*I very much want to believe that. In any case, finding you is cause for hope. The Tok'ra have become very few. With a queen, they have a future.*  
  
*Yes, I see from your mind that far too many have been killed. We must start spawning larvae soon. It is good we already have mates - intelligent, handsome, adorable mates. From what I see from your memories, I very much look forward to mating with them.*   
  
Sam blushed. *Ah, those mates are sitting here waiting for us to wake up. Perhaps we should talk to them, so they don't get worried.*  
  
*We should, you and I have much more to talk about, but for now we should alleviate any fear Martouf and Lantash may have about our welfare.*  
  
\-----   
Merit looked at her fingers as she moved them, one at a time, then lifted her hand. Sam giggled, enjoying her symbiote's joy and surprise at experiencing a human body and the world through it for the first time. Yes, she had genetic memory telling her how it felt, and how to control everything, but it was quite a different thing to actually be experiencing it on her own.   
  
"Samantha - and Merit. We have prepared food. Would you like to join us?" Martouf asked, smiling at Merit's happy expression.   
  
"Yes, thank you, Martouf," Merit said, smiling at him - and blatantly ogling him.   
   
*Merit!* Sam chastised.   
  
*What? He is my mate, it is my _right_! I _so_ look forward to experiencing _that_ part of life! Besides, I am a queen - I am _supposed_ to be even more, ah, _libidinous_ than ordinary symbiotes.*   
  
Sam mentally rolled her eyes. *Never mind, let's go see if they have something good to eat.*   
  
\-----   
"So many choices!" Merit said happily.   
  
"Uh, yes, I suppose..." Daniel frowned at the table, which did not contain more than a few dishes, and only as many as that because of Merit. It was not easy getting hold of many different kinds of food when you only had what had been stored in stasis for a thousand years or more, or what could be caught or foraged without the Ori soldiers discovering you. "What do you like?"   
  
"I do not know. I know some things Egeria liked, but I may not share her preferences and I think none of those dishes are present."  
  
"Okay...chicken? Fish?" Daniel asked.   
  
" _Fish_!" Merit scoffed. "What do you think I have eaten every day for three years, and most days for twelve years before that? No, I will not have fish for a _very_ long time!"   
  
"Chicken, then...and some bread and fruit," Martouf said quickly.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
They ate mostly in silence. Teal'c never spoke during meals, and Martouf and Lantash said little right now. They smiled at Sam and Merit now and then, but seemed to be discussing something with each other. Mitchell, Daniel, and Vala kept throwing her uncomfortable glances. It would very clearly take some time for them to get used to this new symbiote in their friend.   
  
"So, ah, I suppose you will want to get started immediately on, ah, making sure the Tok'ra are no longer at risk of becoming extinct," Mitchell said. "Will you be joining the Tok'ra? I assume you're not staying on SG-1, or what?"   
  
"Samantha and I have not made a final decision on where we will stay. We also need to talk to our mates. However, regardless of our decision, we will be leaving SG-1 for at least the foreseeable future. With the Tok'ra numbers as low as they are, it would be too high a risk for me to go on potentially dangerous missions, until I have spawned many batches of symbiotes, and among those at least one queen." Merit explained.   
  
"That sounds sensible," Mitchell agreed.   
  
Merit gave control to Sam, and she smiled at her friends, then reached out and took Martouf's hand, squeezing it.   
  
"I agree with what Merit said, but I must admit I will miss you guys. I've only just rejoined the team, and now I'm leaving it again."  
  
"We'll come visit, regardless of where you stay," Vala assured her. The others chimed in with similar reassurances.   
  
\-----   
*So, where do we put these larvae? Do you want them to grow up in lakes, like most of the Tok'ra have?* Sam asked Merit.   
  
*Perhaps later, when the Galaxy is safer again, but for now I suspect it will have to be in underground pools - in Tok'ra tunnels. Someone needs to stay with the young and take care of them, anyway.*  
  
*Okay, and we will move around between a number of locations? Together with Martouf and Lantash, of course.*   
  
*Yes, exactly. Well, we have some time before we need to figure out how it is safest for the larvae to grow up, so it is not something we need to determine right now. The Tok'ra Council will also want to give their opinion, do you not think so?*   
  
*Oh, yeah, they'll probably spend months reaching a decision...but they probably do want more people quickly, and I thought you would want to start spawning as soon as possible. So, what do you mean, we have some time before we need to make a decision?*   
  
*When a queen is in a host, she needs to use the host's womb for the larvae. They will then be born the same way human children are. Since you are with child, I cannot currently use your reproductive organs,* Merit explained.   
  
*I know...wait! With _child_? I am not pregnant!*  
  
*Do you not know? Of _course_ , humans do not know this so early. I apologize, I forgot you are not able to detect it until further into the pregnancy - implantation has only just taken place.*  
  
*I can't be pregnant! I'm taking pills for that!*   
  
*Tau'ri medication is obviously primitive!* Merit scoffed. "Do you even have space flight. yet? Ah, yes, I see...you have only made it to your own moon - and you have not managed to repeat that 'feat' for _years_...*   
  
* _Merit_!* Sam warned.   
  
*Well, your biochemistry was extensively changed by Jolinar. Did they take that into account, when they made these 'pills'? You also have naquadah in your blood, which greatly diminishes the effect and reliability of any medicine you take...am I to take this to mean you do not want the children? I can take care of that for you immediately, if you want me to.*   
  
*No - wait! I mean, I'm not sure. I need to think - and talk to Martouf and Lantash...god! What will they _say_? I'm pretty sure they _don't_ want to be burdened with a human child.*   
  
*Children - you are expecting twins. Perhaps you should talk to our mates, then. Of course, if you want _my_ opinion, then I say we keep them. I would love to raise human children also. It would be quite educational for me, even if the children will not be fully human, and will of course have Lantash's genetic memory.*  
  
*Genetic memory!* Sam groaned. *I forgot about that - the Council will _never_ allow that. The kid...wait _kids_...* She sighed. *Twins, even...anyway, the Council will be afraid the Goa'uld will hunt a human child with genetic memory and use the knowledge against them.*  
  
*If I understood it correctly, there are few Goa'uld left, and the Ori could not care less if someone is Jaffa, Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Tau'ri - or whatever...as long as they all worship them, is that not correct?*   
  
*True.* Sam sighed again. *I must admit I would very much like to have children with Martouf and Lantash. I will talk to them, and see what they say.*   
  
\-----   
It turned out Martouf and Lantash were both delighted to hear about the children - and relatively unconcerned by what the Council might say. According to them, they would accept it eventually. Besides, all of the Tok'ra would be too overjoyed to have a queen to complain about anything - especially if it was something which might make the new queen unhappy.   
  
Sam hugged him happily. "I had very much feared you'd react differently, but I'm so happy you want this...and I can see what you mean about the Council. They _might_ actually react like that."   
  
"Of course we want children with you, Samantha. We wanted that before also, but now when there are very few Goa'uld left, there is no longer a reason not to have any. The children should not be in more danger than anyone else in this Galaxy." Martouf smiled at her.   
  
"I love you so much!" Sam kissed him. "Oh, by the way, Merit would like to talk to you, and spend some time getting to know you."   
  
"We would like to talk to her. We do not know her very well yet, but we do really like what we have seen so far. Both Lantash and I believe we will be very happy to have her as our mate, as well."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that." Sam smiled, then bowed her head, giving Merit control.   
  
"Martouf." Merit looked at him, suddenly feeling a little shy. It meant much to her what her future mates felt about her. "I am very grateful that Lantash and you feel that way about me. I realize it is Samantha you love, but I hope you will also one day come to feel for me. I already share Samantha's feelings for the two of you, of course...I already love you." She caressed his cheek.   
  
He took her hand, and kissed it, then entwined his fingers with hers. "Come, walk with me, and let us talk and learn of each other."


	15. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Merit and Martouf/Lantash spend time together, and work on Merit and Martouf/Lantash getting to know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * denotes host/symbiote internal communication
> 
> Warning: sex (het)

*I am glad you and Martouf and Lantash are getting along well,* Sam mused, as they were getting ready to go to bed. *I think I was a little worried that it would be a problem. Actually, that's one of the things that concerned me about becoming a host - that my symbiote would either not like Martouf and Lantash, or that they couldn't accept her. Especially since she would...um...kind of take Jolinar's place...* She felt a little stupid about this, but now she had admitted it, and that was a relief, actually.   
  
*That was supposed to be a secret?* Merit sounded amused. *I felt that from you almost immediately! I am pleased you are getting over this problem. Yes, it could be a real issue, I suppose, but not to the degree it might among your people. As far as I know, the Tok'ra usually look on such things differently.*   
  
*I had kinda guessed that.* Sam still sounded embarrassed. *Anyway...should I assume that you and Martouf and Lantash would prefer it if we slept in separate beds for a while, until everyone is more used to one other?*   
  
*Oh, no. Please do not do that! I have so very much been looking forward to experiencing this part of life! I am completely innocent in such matters - well, apart from the memories I have from Egeria, and what I have looked at in your mind...oh, such _interesting_ memories!*   
  
Sam blushed deeply, and even more so as Merit shared some of her favourite parts of her genetic memory. *I...see. Well, we should wait and see what Martouf and Lantash have to say...*  
  
*I promise I will be good! If it concerns them - which I doubt - then I will not take control at all! It will be as if I am not there at all!*   
  
Sam sighed. *I will talk to them...well, now, I guess.* She looked up to see Martouf/Lantash walk through the doorway to their shared quarters.   
  
"Samantha, Merit," Lantash greeted them, smiling.   
  
"Hi, Lantash and Martouf." Sam nervously licked her lips. "Ah, there's something we need to talk about..."   
  
Lantash looked amused. "You believe Martouf and I would prefer not to share your bed until we know Merit better? That is very much _not_ the case."   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"I know you quite well, Samantha." He stepped closer and put his arms around her and pulled her to him. "So, have I answered all you wanted to talk about?"   
  
"Um, yes, I...I think you have..." Sam admitted, distracted both by Merit cheering in her head, and by the closeness of Martouf and Lantash.   
  
"Good, because while I love to talk to you, Samantha, right now there are other things I would much rather do..." He kissed her.   
  
Sam returned the kiss, sliding her arms around him, as well. "That sounds very promising, my love...please, show me..."   
  
He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. "With pleasure..."   
  
\-----   
Sam moaned loudly, expressing what both she and Merit felt as Lantash and Martouf took turns pleasuring them. Right now Lantash was flicking his tongue over her clit, and pumping two of his fingers in and out of her, keeping her _just_ on the edge of orgasm. It was driving her crazy with pleasure, and she was close to begging. If only he would lick a _little_ faster, or a little harder - or move those fingers deeper, harder, faster...or preferably fuck her, them...now! Sam whimpered, bucking against Lantash's mouth. "Lantash... _beloved_!" she gasped. "Please...I...we..." she moaned again.   
  
"Please, what?" Lantash asked, pulling back a little and giving her an impish look.   
  
Merit wanted control, and Sam gave it to her.   
  
" _Fuck_ me _, us_! Now!" Merit groaned. "Your queen demands it!"   
  
He grinned. "Oh, but of course, my queen. Why didn't you just say so?" He kissed her stomach, scattering kisses over it before moving up to kiss her mouth. His very hard shaft pressed against her, belying his casual words. He used his hand to spread her folds, pushing into her slowly. "Is this...what you...want, loves?" He managed, hoarsely.   
  
"Yes, oh, yes!" Merit shrieked, as he filled her completely. She threw her arms and legs around him, pulling on him.   
  
Lantash began thrusting into her, keeping a slow, steady pace. He wanted to make sure their new mate was thoroughly satisfied her first time, but he could feel his resolve slipping. The beautiful women under him were so very tight and soft at the same time, and they were moaning and writhing under him, begging him to take them harder. He wanted to do as they wished, but he knew he would not last long if he did. Groaning, he gave control to Martouf.   
  
Martouf continued rocking against Merit, slowly increasing his speed and force. He pulled almost all the way out, before pushing into her, again, and again.   
  
Merit gave control to Sam, who immediately moved a hand to his neck, pleasuring Lantash directly. She placed her fingers on the points she knew would have the best effect, and began to massage him determinedly.   
  
The sensation was shared, and Martouf gasped, pushing into her hard. His eyes flared as Lantash took over again.   
  
He kissed her deeply, then began thrusting, taking her hard and fast. Sam met each of his thrusts, arching her body against him. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning and panting. Suddenly, she cried out as her pussy began to spasm around his cock. Lantash moaned deeply and pounded into her a few more times before he joined her in orgasm, collapsing on her. After a few moments he kissed her softly. "Was that acceptable, my queen?"   
  
Sam let Merit take control, and she opened her eyes to look up at her lovers mischievous smile. "Very...Sam told me you are a rascal. She is correct. An adorable, _very very skilled_ , rascal." She kissed him.   
  
\-----   
It was almost two weeks later, when Mitchell and Teal'c returned from that day's journey to the Stargate with good news.   
  
"The Ori have given up! The soldiers are gone!" Mitchell said, with obvious relief in his voice. "We can finally go home!"   
  
"That sounds great!" Vala exclaimed, and her statement was followed by similar expressions from the others. They were all weary of being coped up in the old tunnels, without being able to go outside, but most of all they were tired of the constant fear that the Ori would suddenly discover the entrance to their hiding place.   
  
"Well, if you're sure they're actually gone, then I suggest we hurry to the Stargate before they change their mind and come back!" Sam said.   
  
"Good idea - pack up whatever you need, guys! We're shipping out in 1 hour," Mitchell told them. "That includes you, Jackson - and whatever ancient tablets and other stuff you wanna bring."   
  
"They're all packed!" Daniel looked offended. "Well, mostly, except those I've just been looking at. However, I think I'm gonna need some help carrying stuff. I've got..." He looked distant for a moment, as he thought it over. "Five full boxes, and one half-full..."   
  
"That's six boxes!" Sam exclaimed. "I guess it's a good thing the rest of us got little we want to bring!"   
  
"Even though the Ori warriors seem to have left, I do not believe it would be wise for us to be weighed down too heavily. We must move swiftly and stealthily, in case they return or have spies among the population," Teal'c said.   
  
"I noticed some carrying bags in one of the storage rooms. We should be able to fit most of what Daniel has into those. It would still be heavy, but we would be able to move much more freely than if we were to carry boxes," Martouf said.   
  
"Okay - do as you wish, but _hurry_!" Mitchell ordered, and they all ran off to their duties.


	16. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ori guards seem to have left the Stargate, and SG-1 decide to take the chance to get home, hoping it is not a trap.

"Ready!" Martouf said, as he finished packing the last of the bags with everything people wanted to bring.   
  
"Wow! You're great at packing - and fast!" Sam said, impressed.    
  
"All Tok'ra have much experience in packing and evacuating quickly - unfortunately." Martouf gave her a wry grin.   
  
"Of course." Sam nodded.   
  
"We're leaving, then," Mitchell said.   
  
They all loaded the bags onto their backs, and left through the secret entrance. No one seemed to be around, and they set out for the Stargate at a steady pace. Teal'c and Mitchell walked in the front, followed by Daniel, Vala, and Sam. Martouf/Lantash brought up the rear. This way they hoped to best be able to protect the Tok'ra queen.   
  
All went well until they were maybe a mile from the Stargate.   
  
"Samantha," Martouf said, in a low voice. "Someone is following us."   
  
"Are you certain?" Sam strained her hearing.  
  
"Yes." Martouf confirmed. "I thought I noticed someone earlier, but I wasn't sure. Now I am."   
  
Sam suddenly heard something in the bushes not far behind them. "Okay, I believe you!" she whispered.   
  
Mitchell had turned to see what was going on, and Sam gave him a sign that someone was following and where they were. He nodded and turned back to inform Teal'c and then the others.   
  
Now very much on guard, they continued walking. They had gotten almost to the Stargate, when suddenly a group of Ori soldiers materialized in front of them. The one that had been following them, must have called in for reinforcements.   
  
"Get down!" Mitchell yelled, as they all dove for the nearest cover.   
  
\-----   
"We have to get out of here!" Martouf said, as he killed another enemy with his staff weapon. "We have killed or disabled about ten, but I count twice as many left, and I am sure more will come."  
  
"Agreed!" Sam ducked behind the large rock after sending off several shots at the group of Ori warriors near the Stargate. "Unfortunately, there's no where to run, except through the Stargate."   
  
"Exactly. We must take out those soldiers near the chaapa'ai, and keep the area clear long enough to dial out and escape." Martouf aimed at one of the Ori followers and fired a shot after him, barely grazing the man, who happened to move just then.   
  
"There's some cover near the DHD, and here and there between us and it, but not very much. It would have to be done very quickly...and it would still be dangerous." Sam judged.   
  
"We disable those four." He nodded towards the men standing beside the DHD. "Then you and the others cover me as I run for it." He shot at the Ori soldiers, felling one of them.   
  
"I don't like it." Sam said, frowning. She glanced nervously at Martouf.   
  
"Do you have a better idea?"   
  
She watched as Mitchell shot and killed one of the Ori warriors, and then she killed another one herself. "No, but..."   
  
"Then we follow my plan." Martouf signalled Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala, and Daniel that he was going to try to get to the DHD, then gave control to Lantash, who shot the last of the guards near the Stargate and immediately ran for it.   
  
Terrified she would lose him, Sam fired a steady barrage of shots at the Ori soldiers who had stepped out to take the places of their fallen comrades, and made them jump back to safety. Mitchell and Teal'c each kept one of the two other enemy groups occupied, and Vala and Daniel shot any stragglers.   
  
Lantash reached a fallen tree about half-way to the DHD, and dove for cover behind it, as one shot just zipped past him. He quickly checked for enemies, then launched himself on the next part of the trip, throwing himself the last part and landing safely behind a low wall near the DHD - the remnant of a guard house that once had stood there.   
  
He crawled the few feet to the DHD, then reached up and pressed the glyphs for a random safe-world, taking care not to bare too much of himself to the open. The occasional blast from the Ori staff weapons zipped by, but none of them hit him, despite a few coming uncomfortably close. Finally, he hit the center button and the Stargate activated.   
  
Relieved, he returned completely to cover behind the wall, gesturing to the others.   
  
The Stargate itself was very close to the nearest group of trees, which grew almost beside it. The others would be able to traverse that distance safely - more or less. Lantash on the other hand would be out in the open during the traversal of the stretch from the DHD to the Stargate - a short distance as well, fortunately.   
  
Sam had reached the trees and stayed behind them, covered. The others let off a volley of shots at the Ori soldiers, and she threw herself at the wormhole, reaching it safely and going through it. Daniel was next, followed by Vala. Mitchell and Teal'c fired at the enemy, providing cover as Lantash ran the short distance out in the open from the DHD to the wormhole, jumping through it and rolling out on the other side, a staff blast zinging his shoulder lightly.   
  
Mitchell and Teal'c followed moments later. On the other side, they all stood at the ready, weapons aimed at the open wormhole. None else came through, though, and it shut down seconds later.   
  
Not wasting any time, Lantash dialed a new address, and they all hurried through. The Ori soldiers had certainly seen the address they had gone to first, but now they would be safe.   
  
They all took a moment to relax, before Lantash walked to the DHD. "Does anyone have a GDO?"  
  
"Yes, here," Mitchell said. "Though I guess it may be locked out. We'll soon know, though." He took out his radio. "Dial - I'll see what they have to say."   
  
Lantash nodded and dialled the address to Earth.   
  
Sam stepped up to him as the wormhole formed, lightly touching the spot on his shoulder where the staff blast had burned his clothing. "Are you okay, Lantash?"   
  
"I am fine, Samantha, thank you." He turned to smile at her. "The blast did not penetrate to the skin, and while there was some brief pain from the heat, I have already healed the small amount of damage."   
  
"I'm glad." She smiled at him, kissing him.   
  
"The GDO shows an okay for having received and accepted my code," Mitchell told them. His radio beeped, and he activated it. "Mitchell."   
  
" _This is Landry. Good to hear your voice, we were getting worried."_  
  
"Not as much as we were," Mitchell said. "Everything's fine now, though."  
  
" _Did you get our people?_ "  
  
"I have all of them here. We're coming home."   
  
" _You're welcome. Looking forward to the briefing. Landry, out._ "   
  
"You heard the man. We're going home!"   
  
Sam kissed Lantash again, and he took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Together, they walked through the Stargate, the others following close behind.   
  
They were finally going home.   
  
  
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
